Falling Slowly
by KlaineFFCB5
Summary: Kurt est un tout jeune New Yorkais, vivant dans un appartement avec son amie Rachel et son demi frère, Finn, un beau matin, il rencontre Blaine, son nouveau voisin vivant avec deux amis, Sam et Sebastian. Mis à part leur amour pour la musique, rien ne semble lier Kurt et Blaine, et pourtant lors de leurs conversations à leur fenêtre, Blaine réalise quelque chose qui changera tout.
1. Chapter 1

**Salut à tous, je suis nouvelle sur le site, j'ai déjà écrit des fanfictions mais c'était il y a très longtemps et sur un blog en regroupant plusieurs, je me lance aujourd'hui en proposant une histoire vue et revue ; Kurt et Blaine se rencontrant à New York, tout simplement. Je n'écris qu'un très court chapitre pour commencé, histoire de voir les retours que je vais en avoir, si c'est plutôt positif, je continuerai l'histoire bien entendu et je ferai des chapitres plus long.**

 **Je m'excuse des fautes que j'ai pu ne pas voir en me relisant deux fois, j'espère que vous n'en tiendrai pas compte, après tout, faire des fautes, ça arrive à tout le monde.**

 **Bonne lecture et merci de laisser une petite review que je sache quoi changer dans ma manière d'écrire ou juste pour savoir ce que vous pensez du début de cette histoire !**

 **Chapitre 1**

Ce matin là, alors que Kurt sortait de son appartement qu'il partageait avec sa meilleure amie, Rachel et son demi frère qui était le petit ami de Rachel, Finn, Kurt entendit quelqu'un le saluer, tout d'abord surprit, il fronça les sourcils, relevant le regard vers un homme, un homme un peu plus petit que lui, des courtes bouclettes brunes brillantes, un regard magnifique d'une couleur que Kurt ne connaissait pas ils étaient couleur caramel, un caramel doré, avec des éclats émeraudes, il avait un sourire craquant qui fit de suite fondre le châtain qui resta à observer l'homme pendant cinq bonnes minutes, le faisant froncer légèrement ses sourcils triangulaires, puis il rit doucement, alors Kurt baissa le regard sur ces lèvres charnues, puis l'homme bougea sa main devant ses yeux alors Kurt releva le regard.

« Hein ? Oh ! Euh... Je suis confus, c'est que, je n'ai pas pour habitude de voir quelqu'un sur le pallier, je pensais que l'appartement au fond du couloir était inhabité !

\- Je suis nouveau, je viens tout juste d'emménager, enfin, non, même pas, mon ami devrait arriver d'un moment à l'autre pour monter nos meubles, comme je vous ai vu sortir, j'ai pensé que ce serait cool de m'introduire, histoire de me faire quelques amis ici ?

\- Oh, eh bien... Oui, c'est... Vous allez donc habiter là ? Au plaisir de vous revoir alors, je m'excuse, je suis malpoli mais je suis déjà en retard pour mon travail !

J... D'accord, à plus... »

Blaine n'avait même pas pu répondre que l'inconnu avait filé à toutes vitesses, le voisinage ne semblait pas vraiment accueillant mais tant pis, au moins il n'était pas seul, il pouvait compter sur son ami, Sam, qui allait arriver d'un moment à l'autre avec Sebastian, ils allaient pouvoir emménager, poser enfin leurs bagages après cette longue route qu'ils avaient fait tous les trois serrés dans un camion de déménagement, Blaine avait quitté ses amis une fois arrivé devant l'appartement, il avait dû aller récupérer les clés pendant que ses deux amis et collocataires trouvaient où se garer avec le camion, sans gêner tout le monde, c'était l'inconvénient à New York, aucune place pour se garer.

Mais finalement, l'ascenseur s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître le blond et le châtain, qui avait un divan dans les bras, à la vertical, c'était le seul moyen de le faire passer dans l'ascenseur, Blaine se précipita au bout du couloir pour leur ouvrir la porte et les laisser passer, mais de nouveau, la porte devant l'ascenseur s'ouvrit, laissant sortir une petite brune qui poussa une exclamation en voyant passer les deux amis qui poussaient le canapé, elle releva le regard, croisant celui de Blaine à qui elle fit un grand sourire, avant de s'approcher de lui, tendant sa main.

« Bonjour, et bienvenue, je suis Rachel Berry, la future star de Broadway, tu peux profiter de me serrer la main avant que je ne devienne célèbre et inaccessible. »

Blaine haussa ses sourcils en entendant l'audace de la jeune femme qui se présentait à lui, et même ses amis se stoppèrent pour regarder la jeune femme, ils s'en approchèrent même, Sam prenant la main de Rachel pour la lui baiser avant de la passer à Sebastian qui fit de même avant de la redonner à Blaine qui imita ses amis, tout en prenant la parole juste après avoir posé un léger baiser sur le dos de sa main.

« Eh bien ravi de faire _votre_ connaissance future star de Broadway, je suis Blaine Anderson, le blond c'est Sam Evans et celui qui ressemble à une fouine, c'est Sebastian Smythe, je _vous_ demanderai bien un autographe mais je n'ai rien sur moi pour vous faire signer... »

Bien entendu, les amis se fichaient un peu de la jeune femme dont ils n'avaient jamais entendu parler, et pourtant, l'art, Broadway, tout ce monde, ils adoraient ça, mais bon, ça faisait au moins plaisir que quelqu'un venait vers eux sans les regarder comme s'ils étaient des bêtes sauvages.

Rachel sortit alors un stylo et un bloc note de son sac à main et elle se dépêcha de signer trois papiers avant de les donner à Blaine qui les prit, les sourcils froncés, bien, elle était amusante en tous cas, plus que son... Compagnon ? Il ne savait qui était le jeune homme de plus tôt pour elle mais vu qu'ils vivaient ensemble... Pourtant il n'avait rien qui faisait très hétéro.

« Ne me remerciez pas, c'est normal, je dois aller répéter, prenez soin de vous. »

La petite brune disparu dans l'ascenseur, réajustant ses lunettes de soleil qui avait glissées sur le bout de son nez puis les trois garçons se regardèrent, charmants les voisins...

Le soir venu, les trois garçons avaient enfin terminés, ils n'avaient que deux chambres, mais du coup, ils en avaient délimitée une troisième avec un grand rideau sombre, c'était la chambre de Sam qui se fichait un peu d'avoir ou de ne pas avoir de véritable chambre, tant qu'il avait accès à la nourriture et à la télé pour regarder le sport, ça lui allait.

Blaine avait à tous prix voulu une chambre à lui, pour travailler sur ses musiques, et avoir son intimité, il trouvait cela important, surtout avec Sebastian dans les parages, un bon ami, ami qui le draguait depuis qu'ils avaient 15 ans et maintenant ils en avaient 20 tout de même, mais Blaine n'était pas gay, il n'avait jamais rien ressentit, aussi bien pour les hommes que pour les femmes d'ailleurs, mais l'amour ne l'intéressait pas, il était amoureux et en couple avec la musique comme il le disait.

« Hé ! Vous comptez pas rester clôtrés dans vos chambres pour toute la soirée quand même ?

La voix de Sam coupa Blaine qui était en plein dans l'écriture de ses paroles pour une nouvelle chanson, il soupira longuement alors que Sebastian répondait d'un long ' noooooooon ' enthousiaste à l'idée de sortir, mais ça ne disait trop rien à Blaine qui cria un ' si ' derrière la porte de sa chambre, il ne sortait jamais, ou pratiquement jamais, il préférait s'enfermer dans son petit monde au plus grand désespoir de ses amis qui eux, sortaient pratiquement tous les soirs.

« Anderson, ne fait pas chier, c'est notre premier soir à New York City, tu te rend compte ou pas ? Allez, viens ! Tu voulais rencontrer des gens, non ? »

Le brun releva la tête, ouais, c'est ce qu'il avait dit qu'il ferait, il avait essayé le matin même, mais ça n'avait pas trop fonctionné, alors il n'était pas chaud pour recommencer le soir même, lui qui ne parlait jamais vraiment à personne, il avait voulu faire un effort pour ses amis, mais ça n'avait pas trop marché, donc pourquoi recommencer ? Les gens ici n'étaient pas super sympathiques, après, avec quelques verres dans le nez, peut-être qu'ils seraient plus ouverts ? Mais il ne voulait pas avoir affaire à des ivrognes. Pas dès leur premier soir, justement, il voulait en profiter pour bosser au calme.

« C'est vendredi soir quand même... » rajouta Sebastian qui ne cessait de donner de petits coups contre la porte dans l'espoir que Blaine lui ouvre en s'exclamant _allez on va faire la fête les gars_ , mais ça ne vient pas vraiment.

Il n'y eu aucune réponse venant de derrière, vendredi soir ou pas, Blaine s'en fichait un peu à vrai dire, il était bien, il était fatigué d'avoir dû monter et redescendre, même avec l'ascenseur, il était fatigué, puis ils avaient fait une longue route et étant le seul des trois à conduire, eh bien, il avait dû tout se taper, bon, Sam conduisait aussi, mais sans permis, il avait juse apprit de lui même avec la voiture de Blaine qui, lui faisant confiance, lui avait accordé de s'entraîner, mais il l'avait vite regretté quand Sam lui avait réduit sa voiture en boite de conserve qui avait finit à la décharge, mais depuis il avait fait de grands progrès alors il lui laissait sa Tesla model S.

« Bon, Anderson, que ce soit clair, on ne bougera pas si tu ne viens pas, alors tu vas lever tes petites fesses et nous accompagner, vu ? »

Sam savait que jamais Blaine ne voudrait les priver de sortir, donc il utilisait la même technique à chaque fois et à chaque fois, Blaine sortait avec eux, puis encore une fois, ils n'eurent qu'à entendre une dizaine de minutes le temps que Blaine s'habille pour que la porte se déverrouille et que Blaine sorte, lançant un regard mauvais à ses deux amis qui arboraient un grand sourire, encore une fois ils l'avaient eu alors oui, ils avaient de quoi être fier puis Sam trouvait toujours étrange que Blaine ne veuille pas sortir mais qu'il s'habille comme si il était près à draguer tout ce qui bouge quand il cédait pour leur faire plaisir, il mettait toujours des vêtements sombres dans ces cas là, ce soir, un chemise noir dont il avait retroussée les longues manches, il avait aussi laissé deux boutons ouverts laissant apparaître quelques poils, il portait aussi un pantalon noir, à vrai dire un jean, qui faisait bien ressortir son derrière sans être un slim, Blaine détestait les slims de toutes façons, il ne s'y sentait pas à l'aise. Aussi, il se parfumait, mais par contre, il ne pouvait rien faire de ses cheveux, mais il les coupa régulièrement pour garder des bouclettes courtes, justement pour ne pas être embêté pour les coiffer.

Sans échanger d'autres mots, les trois garçons quittèrent leur appartement, comme par hasard, en même temps que leurs voisins, mais un autre garçon qu'ils n'avaient pas vu durant la journée était là, tenant la main de la jeune fille et waouh, son petit ami visiblement – puisqu'il lui tenait la main, les doigts lacés entre eux – paraissait faire 2 mètres, pour Blaine qui était le plus petit des garçons, ça faisait bien trop grand. Il n'y eu que cette Rachel qui leur fit un sourire alors que les six personnes s'engouffraient dans l'ascenseur, Dieu merci il était assez large pour qu'ils puissent tous tenir dedans sans se toucher. Blaine se retrouvait à côté de ce châtain qu'il avait rencontré le matin même, il avait croisé son regard quand il était sortit avec ses amis, et dans son regard, il y avait clairement quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas vu le matin même, mais il ignorait quoi.

Dans le silence le plus mortuaire qui soit, les six descendirent les 3 étages jusqu'à enfin voir les portes s'ouvrirent, les trois garçons se pressèrent de sortir, Blaine se trouvant au milieu guidant ses deux amis, il n'était jamais venu à New York mais il supposait que ce n'était pas bien difficile de trouver un endroit où aller pour aller faire la fête, n'est-ce pas ?

Derrière eux, un certain Kurt Hummel avait les yeux rivés sur un certain derrière se balançant devant lui, un derrière prit par un jean noir qui portait un bouclé sexy en portant des vêtements classiques qu'il n'avait même pas dû acheter dans de grands magasins, mais bon sang, le sentir si près dans cet ascenseur, respirer son odeur pendant au moins 2 minutes, ça l'avait tout remué, déjà le matin, rien que de voir ce beau jeune homme habillé d'un vieux jogging et d'un vieux tee shirt, ça l'avait chamboulé, si bien qu'il avait renversé le café de Sarah Jessica Parker sur elle, sur sa belle robe pailletée... La honte, mais heureusement pour lui, elle n'avait rien dit, elle lui avait même demandé ce qui l'avait tant perturbé et comme d'habitude, Kurt lui avait tout raconté, alors elle avait dit vouloir voir si ce garçon valait vraiment le prix de la robe que Kurt avait gâché avec du café, ce qui l'avait fait rougir, il était devenu rouge cramoisi et avait filé refaire un café, prenant garde de ne pas le renverser, ce qui l'avait fait marcher avec la lenteur d'un escargot dans toute l'agence avant de trouver Sarah qui en avait rit.

Quand il avait raconté tout ça à Rachel en rentrant le soir, elle avait prit son air de grand drame – qui était loin d'être crédible au passage – et avait plaint son ami, mais bon, elle aussi avait vu le nouveau, même ses deux amis et elle dû bien avouer que oui, il avait un petit quelque chose, il était des plus banal, mais il avait un charme, quelque chose bien à lui qui le rendait incroyablement irrésistible.

« Je vois de qui tu parles, je suis partis à peine 5 minutes après toi, un beau bouclé, Blaine Anderson, habillé comme un clochard, il n'y en avait qu'un, mais son visage n'a rien d'un visage d'un clochard, il est rasé de près, il a une peau de bébé, des yeux magnifiques, j'ai envie de passer ma main dans ses bouclettes, mais pas à ses amis en tous cas...

\- Calme toi, Rach, je te rappel que tu es en couple et ce mec est pour moi, du moins je me rattraperai, je l'ai planté comme un piquet alors qu'il essayait juste d'être sympa et de faire une connaissance, tu te rends compte quand même ? Un garçon sexy comme lui m'a adressé la parole en premier ! Et moi qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je le plante. Puis comment ça 'ses' amis ? Il m'avait dit qu'il n'en attendait qu'un...

\- C'est normal, t'es pas habitué qu'un gars sexy t'adresse la parole...

\- Comment est-ce que je suis censé prendre ça, Rach ? »

Elle n'avait rien répondu mais Kurt n'avait pas poursuivit, il était resté assit sur le divan, sa tasse de thé à la main alors que Rachel se levait pour aller laver sa tasse vide de thé au citron où elle avait mit une cuillère de miel pour sa gorge qu'elle devait entretenir, depuis qu'elle avait décroché une audition pour le rôle de Fanny Brice, elle était obsédée par ça, ce qui désespérait Kurt, mais Finn était à fond avec elle alors tant mieux.

Quoi qu'il en soit, après sa tasse, Kurt avait imité ses deux amis et avait été se préparer pour sortir, avec des vêtements qu'il avait lui même fait, quelque chose de très simple au plus grand étonnement de Rachel qui avait l'habitude de le voir faire des vestes pailletés, là, il avait juste conçu une chemise noir avec un col et le bout des manche rouge, puis il avait prit un pantalon tout simple, rouge, slim bien sûr, pour la veste, il avait hésité à la mettre, une veste rouge qu'il avait fait de lui même encore une fois, mais Rachel et Finn lui avait assuré que ça faisait de trop alors il avait renoncé.

Puis en sortant, il l'avait revu, qui sortait en même temps avec ses amis, donc oui, il y en avait bien deux, et pas un comme il lui avait dit le matin même, après, peut-être que c'était juste un de leurs amis qui habitaient New York, mais dans un autre endroit ? Puis pourquoi il s'en souciait d'ailleurs, il s'en fichait un peu à vrai dire, ça ne le regardait pas, il ne connaissait même pas son nom, quoi que si, Rachel lui avait dit, Blaine Anderson, mais il n'était pas censé le connaître, après, il verrait bien un B. Anderson sur les boites au lettre en bas, à l'entrée du bâtiment.

Il en profita alors pour regarder les amis de ce Blaine et ils n'étaient pas si moche que le disait Rachel, le blond avait des lèvres énormes, les plus grosses qu'il n'ait jamais vu mais il restait mignon, puis l'autre châtain, il ressemblait un peu à une fouine, mais il était pas mal non plus, est-ce qu'ils étaient un ménage de gays ? En tous cas il sentait un moins un homosexuel dans le groupe, c'était comme obligé qu'il y en ait un mais lequel ? Peut-être Blaine ? Ça serait juste le top mais il n'eu pas vraiment le temps d'y penser puisque les portes s'ouvraient et qu'il sortait, sa main frôlant la sienne au passage.

Et le voilà maintenant, à marcher derrière ces trois garçons, Blaine menant le chemin à ses amis alors que Kurt, Finn et Rachel les les perdirent vite de vue puisque eux allèrent prendre le métro pour se rendre à leur bar karaoké préféré le Leprechaun, tenu par un ami de lycée des trois amis, Rory Flannagan.

Rory était Irlandais, il avait eu le droit à une année d'échange avec un lycéen américain de William McKinley High School, un lycée de Lima où avait été Rachel, Kurt et Finn, ils avaient rencontré Rory qui se faisait discriminé à cause de son accent, de sa timidité et de sa solitude, mais les trois amis lui avait fait rejoindre le Glee Club et Rory s'était du coup lié d'une grande amitié avec les trois, allant même jusqu'à développer des sentiments pour Kurt qui était sortit avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il reparte en Irlande, là, ils avaient rompus, et depuis, Kurt était seul, il n'avait jamais vraiment trouvé l'amour, certes il aimait Rory mais ça n'avait jamais vraiment été le grand amour, aujourd'hui ils étaient de très bons amis et maintenant que Rory vivait à New York, il était plus simple de se voir, ils se voyaient pratiquement tous les soirs, mais Kurt ne souhaitait pas se réengager dans une relation avec lui, il ne voyait Rory que comme un ami à présent.

« Ah ! Voilà les gens que je préfère le plus au monde ! » s'exclama le petit Irlandais de l'autre côté de son comptoir tandis qu'il voyait ses trois amis rentrer dans son bar karaoké. « Allez vous installer, je vous emmène comme d'habitude ! »

Du côté de Blaine et de ses deux amis, c'était un peu plus compliqué que prévu, ils trouvaient des bars, certes, mais il n'y avait pas vraiment d'ambiance, alors ils continuaient de marcher, silencieusement, ce qui commençait à peser pour Sam qui sortait pour s'amuser et non se faire chier et là, il se faisait un peu chier et il en avait assez de marcher, ça faisait un quart d'heure qu'ils rentraient dans des bars pour pratiquement y ressortir de suite.

« Bon, vous allez à un enterrement ou quoi les gars ? Certes, Blaine nous a perdu mais je sais pas, parlez au moins...

\- Nous ne sommes pas perdu, nous ne trouvons juste pas de bon bar, Sam, je peux vous ramener chez nous si vous voulez, ça je sais où ça se trouve sans problème.

\- Sam, tu sais tout comme moi que Blaine doit être perturbé d'avoir vu ce beau châtain en slim si moulant qu'on voyait presque la forme de son pénis à travers.

\- N'importe quoi, je ne suis pas intéressé par les garçons.

\- Ni par les femmes d'ailleurs, tu viens de quelle planète sérieusement ? Jamais t'as trempé ton biscuit, jamais t'as aimé quelqu'un ? »

Blaine ne préféra pas répondre à Sam, il ne le comprenait pas de toutes façons, ce n'est pas parce que lui avait besoin de sauter sur tout ce qu'il bougeait que tout le monde devait faire de même, il lâcha donc juste un soupir alors qu'il continuait sa marche, il se stoppa d'ailleurs à côté d'une station de métro, il regarda alors autour de lui mais avec le nombre de personnes qui marchaient là... En face il y abait une enseigne, un trèfle qui brillait juste en face de lui, avec une flèche qui indiquait des escaliers, il fit signe à Sam et Sebastian de le suivre et il traversa la rue, descendant les escaliers, arrivé en bas, il y avait quelques pas à faire puis sur la gauche, il y avait une porte en verre sur laquelle il y avait écrit _Karaoké bar / Le Leprechaun._

« Bon les gars, c'est le dernier que je fais, après moi je rentre. »

Les deux garçons se lancèrent un regard derrière Blaine qui poussa la porte avant de rentrer dans ce karaoké bar aux couleurs irlandaises, au moins il y avait de la musique et plusieurs personnes semblaient chanter, au moins ici il y avait de l'ambiance, puis le barman, un petit homme aux grands yeux bleus leur firent un grand sourire en leur souhaitant la bienvenue, s'introduisant même comme étant Rory, bien, Blaine s'avança dans le bar, allant s'installer au comptoir, annonçant à ses amis qu'ils restaient ici pour la soirée.


	2. Chapter 2

**Voilà le seconde chapitre !**

 **Merci aux quelques personnes ayant bien voulu mettre une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir !**

 **Pour répondre aux deux personnes demandant quand est-ce que je compte poster ; étant donné que je suis en vacances, je pense essayer de poster un chapitre par jour, même si ce n'est pas évident car je travail un peu pendant mes vacances scolaires, d'ailleurs, à la reprise (dans une semaine) je pense retomber à un 1 ou 2 chapitre(s) par semaine ! :)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 2**

En s'installant au bar, Blaine lança un rapide regard dans le bar, cherchant du regard les personnes qui étaient en train de hurler dans le micro, il ne mit pas longtemps à les trouver, deux asiatiques, le garçon tenant la jeune femme par la taille alors qu'il ne chantait pas mais hurlait dans le micro avec sa petite amie sûrement par dessus son épaule, il haussa un sourcil interrogateur, pourquoi chanter si on ne sait pas chanter ? Mais bon, c'était juste pour s'amuser, puis ils devaient avoir bu alors il n'allait pas faire son gros chiant à demander de bouger ou même de rentrer, puis Sam etait déjà en train de payer sa tournée de cocktails, Blaine n'avait pas entendu ce que c'était, mais il faisait confiance à Sam, il avait l'habitude de sortir, même seul, alors il s'y connaissait niveau alcool, mais Blaine ne tenait pas vraiment l'alcool alors un verre puis après il passerait à des sodas.

Sam avait payé quatre verres, alors tout naturellement, Blaine chercha du regard qui était la quatrième personne, en se penchant, il vit une jeune femme, blonde, qui était assise sur le tabouret à côté de Sam qui lui parlait tout en sortant sa liasse de billets pour faire croire qu'il était riche, ce qui fit lâcher un petit rire au brun qui savait très bien qu'il avait seulement 5 billets de 20$ puis après, il s'agissait de faux billets qu'il avait fait lui même, c'était juste pour impressionner les femmes, Blaine devait bien reconnaître que c'était malin quand même, la preuve, elle tombait toute dans le panneau, mais par contre, si il la ramenait à l'appartement, ça n'allait pas le faire, alors Blaine lui donnerait vraiment de l'argent pour qu'il lui paie un hôtel pour qu'ils puissent faire leurs trucs dégueulasses là, Blaine ne voulait pas à avoir à entendre ça.

Il tourna alors son regard vers Sebastian qui n'était déjà plus tourné du côté du comptoir, il regardait la piste de danse, il surveillait les garçons et les femmes qu'il pourrait aller se faire dans les toilettes du bar. Le brun soupira, bon sang il avait de tels amis... Il ne savait même pas comment il avait pu sympathiser avec ces deux là honnêtement, mais bon, ils le faisaient rire, ils étaient tellement différents tous les deux, mais tellement similaires à la fois...

« Regarde qui est-ce qu'on retrouve ! » lui lança d'ailleurs Sebastian en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes.

Blaine tourna le regard, les sourcils froncés parce que ça lui avait fait mal le coup dans les côtes quand même. Il se retourna légèrement et il vit alors le châtain, rigoler aux éclats alors qu'il allait au karaoké, se saisir du micro que les asiatiques lui tendait. Il était suivit de près par comment déjà... La future star de Broadway, si bien que Blaine se tourna totalement pour les regarder, il allait voir si ce qu'elle affirmait été vrai.

Ils choisirent la musique, Bring him home des Misérables, bien, elle commençait bien, à choisir une chanson venant de Broadway. Les deux amis se détournèrent même de l'écran, ils se faisaient face, ils échangèrent un sourire puis la musique commença et le jeune homme commença à chanter...

 _God on high  
Hear my prayer  
In my need  
You have always been there_

Blaine s'arrêta de respirer, il n'entendait pas très bien à cause des gens qui parlaient tout autour de lui, mais il lui semblait bien que sa voix était magnifique, il avait cru entendre la future star de Broadway chanter, mais non, c'était bien les lèvres du jeune homme qui bougeait, alors que son amie souriait grandement avant de prendre la suite.

 _He is young  
He's afraid  
Let him rest  
Heaven blessed._

Elle aussi semblait avoir une belle voix, et comme si les gens s'en rendaient compte petit à petit, ils se turent pour écouter les deux jeunes gens chanter, alors qu'ils reprirent ensemble.

 _Bring him home  
Bring him home  
Bring him home._

Blaine avait vraiment l'impression que leur voix ne faisait qu'une, ils avaient une voix pratiquement semblable quand ils montaient dans les aigus, et ça le fascinait, comment un jeune homme pouvait avoir une voix si belle ? Jamais il n'avait entendu une voix pareil. Puis finalement, son amie avait raison de se vanter, comme il pu l'entendre quand elle reprit, suivit de Kurt puis d'eux deux, et ce fut comme ça jusqu'à la fin.

 _He's like the son I might have known  
If God had granted me a son._

 _The summers die  
One by one_

 _How soon they fly  
On and on_

 _And I am old  
And will be gone._

 _Bring him peace  
Bring him joy  
He is young  
He is only a boy_

 _You can take  
You can give_

 _Let him be  
Let him live_

 _If I die  
Let me die  
Let him live_

 _Bring him home  
Bring him home  
Bring him home_

A peine eurent-ils finit que Blaine se leva de son tabouret, applaudissant à tout rompre à lui tout seul, il sentait le regard de ses deux amis et de quelques autres personnes qui se retournaient pour voir qui applaudissait si fort, mais Sam et Sebastian ne le laissèrent pas seul et se mirent à applaudir avec lui, puis la salle fit de même finalement, les deux amis semblaient heureux de voir que les gens avaient appréciés et la petite brune entraina son ami à saluer avec elle.

Blaine était émerveillé par leur voix, puis la dernière note, waouh, il en avait eu des frissons, il les suivit du regard alors qu'ils regagnaient leur place, tranquillement, un grand sourire aux lèvres, en tous cas ça avait été bien mieux que les deux asiatiques qui ne semblaient pas savoir ce qu'ils faisaient, mais bon, ils devaient être saoulent.

« Arrête, on dirait que ça fait des siècles que tu n'as pas entendu de bons chanteurs, ça en est presque insultant pour Lea Salonga... »

Blaine ne répondit pas de nouveau au blond qui de toutes façons, retourna s'occuper de la femme à côté qui demandait qui était Lea Salonga, ce qui lui valu d'ailleurs un regard noir de la part de Blaine, comment ça elle ne la connaissait pas ?! Puis elle vivait à New York sans savoir ça ? Bon sang mais il fallait pendre cette idiote !

« Pourquoi tu n'irais pas chanter, Bee ? Regarde, il y a même un piano, tu pourrais même chanter une de tes propres chansons ?

\- Hé ! Suffit de me demander, je coupe l'écran, la musique et je te laisse aller au piano, mon gars. »

Blaine fronça les sourcils en entendant le retour de l'accent irlandais, il écoutait les conversations en plus celui là ? Blaine qui était toujours concentré sur les deux amies qui venaient de chanter finit par se retourner pour regarder le barman et visiblement patron de l'endroit qui tenait la petite télécommande dans la main en souriant à Blaine qui finit par hocher la tête.

Pourquoi pas après tout ? Ça n'allait rien lui coûter d'aller chanter...

Alors que trois personnes dont les deux asiatiques retournaient pour chanter, Rory coupa l'écran et la musique, tout le monde se stoppa donc, se tut, les habitués savaient ce qu'il se passait, quelqu'un allait prendre le piano.

Mais du coup tous les regards se tournèrent vers le comptoir et en relevant les yeux, Blaine croisa un regard bleu océan qui brillait là-bas en face, il se rendit compte que c'était le châtain, mais il n'était pas sûr si il regardait Rory ou lui ? Mais peu importe, Sebastian lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule et Blaine se leva.

« Tiens, regarde, ils nous suivent ou quoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut tomber sur ceux là, les avoirs en voisins ne suffit pas ? »

Kurt ne dit rien en entendant Rachel, puis Finn lâcha un petit 'mh' discret alors que Tina, Mike et Artie revenait, déçu de ne pas pouvoir chanter, Artie rit alors qu'il s'asseyait à côté de Kurt.

« En plus il nous empêche d'aller chanter, c'est qui ?

\- Il s'appelle Blaine Anderson, c'est notre nouveau voisin, et le blond et la tête de fouine, ce sont soit disant ses potes, je suis sûre que c'est un ménage de gay. »

En entendant son amie, Kurt se tourna vers elle, fronçant ses sourcils pour lui dire silencieusement de la fermer, tout simplement parce qu'il voulait voir si la voix de ce garçon était aussi belle que lui l'était physiquement, si oui, alors il lui faudrait cet homme à tous prix.

Blaine souffla doucement alors qu'il installait le micro comme il le souhaitait, visiblement, celui ou celle qui avait joué avant été bien plus grand puisqu'il dû orienter le micro un peu plus vers le bas pour que les gens puissent l'entendre, enfin, si ils voulaient bien l'entendre, ce qui était moins sûr, puisque lui, il n'était pas du tout sûr de lui en tous cas. Oui, il s'était déjà produit devant des personnes, un millier même pendant les compétitions au lycée, mais c'était différent...

Il appuya alors sur les touches, se concentrant sur ce qu'il faisait, il n'allait pas s'occuper des autres, il devait se plonger dans son monde et tout irait pour le mieux, ce n'était pas bien compliqué à faire quand même.

 _I've been alone  
Surrounded by darkness  
I've seen how heartless  
The world can be_

 _I've seen you crying  
You felt like it's hopeless  
I'll always do my best  
To make you see_

Kurt écouta la voix commencer, il n'était pas vraiment surprit, en entendant la voix le matin même, il s'était bien dit qu'elle était jolie, et maintenant qu'il entendait l'homme chanter, ça se confirmait, il ouvrit légèrement la bouche, essayant en même temps de retrouver de qui était cette chanson, mais pourquoi cherchait-il ? Jamais il n'avait entendu cette chanson, il se tourna donc vers son groupe d'amis, les questionnant du regard mais tous secouèrent négativement leur tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'aucun ne connaissait.

 _Baby, you're not alone  
Cause you're here with me  
And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
And you know it's true  
It don't matter what'll come to be  
Our love is all we need to make it through_

Pourtant, Dieu sait qu'ils avaient une bonne culture musicale, surtout à eux tous, mais non, aucun moyen de trouver, Rachel parla alors tout bas, disant que c'était une chanson écrite par lui même sûrement, en même temps ça allait de soit, une si belle chanson jamais entendue ? Ça ne pouvait qu'être quelque chose produit par un inconnu.

Now I know it ain't easy  
But it ain't hard trying  
Every time I see you smiling  
And I feel you so close to me  
And you tell me

Baby, you're not alone  
Cause you're here with me  
And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
And you know it's true  
It don't matter what'll come to be  
Our love is all we need to make it through

 _I still have trouble  
I trip and stumble  
Trying to make sense of things sometimes  
I look for reasons  
But I don't need 'em  
All I need is to look in your eyes  
And I realize_

 _Baby I'm not alone  
Cause you're here with me  
And nothing's ever gonna take us down  
Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
And you know it's true  
It don't matter what'll come to be  
Our love is all we need to make it through_

 _Cause you're here with me  
And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
Cause nothing, nothing, nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
And you know it's true  
It don't matter what'll come to be  
You know our love is all we need  
Our love is all we need to make it through_

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour de Kurt de se lever le premier pour applaudir, vite suivit de Rachel, Artie, Tine et Mike, seul Finn mit du temps à comprendre et il ne se leva même pas, il applaudit juste bêtement en voyant que tout le monde applaudissait, la moitié de la salle s'était levé, apparemment, les gens avaient bien plus apprécié que le duo, pourtant ils avaient bien chantés.

Blaine se leva alors et salua la salle avant de retourner au comptoir alors que Rory remettait le tout en marche avant de taper l'épaule de Blaine qui lui adressa un sourire en retour.

« Tu vois, tu as bien fait de lever ton délicieux cul de ton lit, les gens d'ici t'ont déjà adoptés. »

Blaine secoua la tête devant la remarque de son ami amis il n'en dit trop rien, il soupira juste, saisissant son verre d'alcool pour en boire une longue gorgée. Il se rendit alors compte que Sam ne lui avait rien dit et en tournant la tête, il ne vit rouler une pelle à la blonde, ah bah, sa musique avait eu de l'effet sur quelqu'un, il avait dû lui chanter le refrain et hop...

Il secoua sa tête alors qu'il saisissait son cocktail pour finir l'autre moitié qu'il avait laissé avant d'aller chanter, ça l'avait tendu tout ça et l'alcool lui fit aussitôt effet, il se sentit détendu en un rien de temps, ce que Sebastian dû bien voir, il connaissait son ami par cœur, il lui attrapa donc la main et l'entraîna avec lui sur la piste de danse.

Blaine n'eut même pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que son ami le faisait bouger en rythme alors que finalement, les asiatiques et leur ami pouvait lâcher tout ce qu'ils avaient sur une autre chanson, il ne savait même plus laquelle, il y avait trop de mouvements autour de lui, il y voyait tout trouble à cause de l'alcool qu'il venait d'ingérer, oui, il lui en fallait peu, mais il ne buvait jamais d'alcool, surtout si fort, ça lui avait brûlé la gorge.

Kurt observait toujours le petit brun qui avait regagné sa place, recevant une tape de Rory sur l'épaule alors que la fouine n'arrêtait de regarder Blaine, Kurt ne savait pourquoi mais il sentit son estomac se retourner, bordel, pourquoi il le regardait si fixement, c'était son petit ami sûrement ?

Puis de quoi se mêlait-il ? Ça ne le regardait pas, il s'en fichait... Pourtant quand il le vit saisir sa main pour l'entraîner sur la piste de danse, Kurt plissa les yeux, fronça le nez et pesta contre cette maudite fouine avant de se retourner pour voir Finn en train d'aspirer la bouche de Rachel qui le stoppa en voyant Kurt se retourner vers eux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Kurty ?

\- Rien, je m'ennuie, d'habitude il y a Adam, je peux au moins parler avec lui, mais là regarde, Artie s'amuse avec Mike et Tina...

\- Va les rejoindre !

Je n'ai pas envie de les rejoindre, je ne rigole pas avec le chant, tu le sais très bien, je les trouve même stupide et ridicule ! »

Rachel lança un regard à Finn qui se redressa puisque jusqu'ici il était carrément couché sur elle sur la banquette, elle se redressa à son tour, Kurt dire que ses amis étaient stupides et ridicules ? Elle fronça les sourcils et glissa une main jusqu'à celle de son ami qui la retira avant de se lever en soupirant, agacé.

« Je rentre, je suis fatigué, on se voit tout à l'heure. »

Ce n'était même pas une question, il ne laissa même pas le temps à Rachel de dire quoi que ce soit, il avait déjà disparu dans la foule de gens et elle ne vit que la porte s'ouvrir puis se refermer, elle posa son regard sur Rory qui l'interrogeait du regard au loin, puis elle repéra le petit bouclé danser avec son ami et elle comprit il était jaloux ? Elle avait bien remarqué comment elle avait regardé leur voisin quand il marchait devant eux tout à l'heure et quand il chantait, il avait été le premier à bondir pour l'applaudir.

Sebastian se rapprochait un peu trop dangereusement de Blaine qui n'était pas dupe, il avait beau avoir un peu bu, il savait ce qu'il faisait et la façon dont Sebastian se collait à lui, il n'aimait pas du tout, alors il essayait de se reculer, mais son ami se rapprochait à chaque fois, l'air de rien, jusqu'à ce qu'il passe ses bras autour de sa taille en lui murmurant d'arrêter de se reculer, mais Blaine ne se laissa pas faire comme ça, il se tira de sa prise, le repoussant.

« Oh ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! Me touche pas !

\- Mais Bl-... »

Blaine ne le laissa pas finir, il dégagea de la piste de danse, Sebastian savait très bien que Blaine ne supportait pas ça, qu'on le touche comme ça... Surtout un homme, surtout son ami ! Puis ce n'était pas la peine d'aller vers Sam qui semblait laver les amigales de la blonde, alors il passa tout droit, sortant du karaoké bar, il ne perdit pas une minute pour le faire le chemin retour vers l'appartement, il le connaissait, il avait une très bonne mémoire, puis même avant même de sortir il avait eut envie de rentrer alors il avait plutôt intérêt à savoir où ça se trouvait.

Il ne mit même pas un quart d'heure à revenir, il y fut en un rien de temps, se dépêchant de marcher dans la ville, se faufilant dans la masse des gens qui sortaient seulement, d'autres rentraient aussi, mais il était pourtant, même pas 22h00, mais peu importe, Blaine serait mieux dans sa chambre à écouter de la musique, à composer et écrire les siennes, il avait même hâte de rentrer.

Une fois qu'il eut ouvert la lourde porte coulissante, il se faufila à l'intérieur et referma derrière lui avant de filer dans sa chambre où il s'enferma aussitôt. Il se posa sur son lit qui était contre le mur, la fenêtre se trouvant au pied de son lit sur le mur à droite donc, il y avait une grande fenêtre, ce qui n'était pas génial puisqu'il se rendit compte que les voisins du haut et du même niveau pouvait le voir, et d'ailleurs...

Il se rapprocha du bord de son lit, voyant de la lumière à la fenêtre se trouvant sur la façade juste à côté, la fenêtre était proche de la sienne puisque ça formait un angle droit, et il cru reconnaître ces cheveux si bien coiffés, et cette couleur châtain, c'était le voisin là... Il ne connaissait toujours pas son prénom, mais pourquoi était-il déjà rentré, ses amis aussi ? Il ne sut même pas combien de temps il resta là à le regarder, mais soudain, il vit le visage du garçon se tourner brusquement, comme si Blaine venait de faire un bruit et avait attiré l'attention du jeune homme, mais il n'eut même pas le réflexe de se détourner, il resta à le regarder et du coup, le garçon aux yeux bleus faisait de même.

Blaine se leva alors de son lit et ouvrit la fenêtre, étrangement, le voisin fit de même et s'accouda à la fenêtre, tout comme le fit le brun qui l'observa encore un moment en silence, un silence plutôt gênant, mais il prit la parole.

« Vous rentrez si tôt ? » Il y eut un moment de silence, Kurt ne savait pas bien ce qu'il faisait, pourtant il n'avait pas bu, mais il ignorait pourquoi il avait continué de regarder l'homme et pourquoi maintenant il lui parlait de sa fenêtre.

« Non, JE suis rentré plus tôt, j'étais fatigué... Et vous, vous êtes déjà rentré ? Pourtant quand je suis partit j'ai vu que tu... » Est-ce que c'était au moins approprié de dire ça ? Il ne le connaissait pas et si il lui disait qu'il l'avait vu danser avec son ami ou petit ami, il allait le prendre pour un psychopathe à l'observer comme ça.

« Je quoi ?

\- Tu dansais avec ton ami... Enfin je... Je ne t'observe pas hein, seulement je passais et je t'ai vu, c'est tout. »

Il y eut un petit moment de silence, Blaine ne le regardait plus, il regardait la petite court rectangulaire qui était entouré des quatre façade du batiment, c'était sympa ce petit endroit extérieur, pour les fêtes entre voisins, même si il ignorait si ça se faisait ici...

« Mh... Tu as très bien chanté avec ton amie, en fait.

Oh... Eh bien merci, j'ai aussi trouvé ta voix et ta chanson très jolie, je n'ai pas su identifié de qui c'était, alors j'ai supposé que c'était la tienne ? Je me trompe ? »

Kurt était étonné mais content que le bel inconnu le complimente sur sa voix que les autres trouvaient trop criarde et pas assez masculine pour un homme, mais bon, il n'avait pas choisit sa voix, et si elle plaisait à certains malgré tout, eh bien tant mieux.

Blaine releva le regard vers lui, son magnifique regard qui brillait à la lumière de la lune qui apparaissait de plus en plus haut dans le ciel.

« Merci, ça fait plaisir, mais tu ne peux pas connaître toutes les chansons du monde entier, tu ne sais pas de qui ça peut être...

\- Je t'en prie, donne un nom alors ? Je ne connais peut-être pas toutes les chansons du monde entier, mais je connais les plus belles chansons qui puissent exister et celle-ci devrait figurer parmi les plus belles chansons qui puissent exister, pourtant ce n'est pas le cas... »

Blaine rit légèrement, baissant la tête pour de nouveau regarder en bas, il l'avait bien eut ? Alors il adorait sûrement la musique autant que lui, non ? Mais du coup, il hocha la tête pour lui dire que c'était bien à lui, en lui adressant un petit sourire, mais il entendit une voix féminine du côté de Kurt donc, du moins c'est ce qu'il entendit du côté de l'autre garçon qui se retourna, ouvrant légèrement la bouche.

« Je te laisse, _Kurt,_ au plaisir de te reparler, c'était mieux que ce matin, bonne nuit. »

Il ne put rien dire que le brun se retirait de la fenêtre, la refermant et fermant de moitié ses volets électriques. Bordel Rachel... Il soupira longuement et fit de même que le brun, mais il était heureux dans le fond, il avait pu échanger quelques mots avec le jeune homme, le beau jeune homme... Il dormirait bien...

* * *

 **Finit pour aujourd'hui ! A demain pour un autre chapitre, n'oubliez pas la petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir où on en est !**

 **Puis d'ailleurs, si l'histoire vous plait, n'hésitez pas à la partager :p**


	3. Chapter 3

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre, mais voyant que je n'ai eu aucune nouvelle review ni de nouveaux follower ou autre, je suppose que l'histoire ne plait pas, je vais donc poster ce dernier chapitre, attendre un ou deux jours et si je n'ai toujours rien, eh bien j'abandonnerai, une histoire ne vaut pas le coup d'être publiée si il n'y a personne pour la lire... :(**

 **Bonne lecture aux quelques uns qui prendront la peine de lire ce torchon ^_^**

 **Chapitre 3 :**

Le lendemain, Ce fut le soleil filtrant par la partie non couverte par les volets qui réveilla le brun, puisque la chambre se trouvait être bien éclairé, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel apparemment, mais bon sang, quelle heure était-il ? Il ne s'était pourtant pas couché tard, juste après avoir fermé ses volets, il s'était laissé tomber sur son lit et avait dû s'endormir dans la minute qui suivait, il n'avait même pas entendu les deux rentrer, il n'était même pas sûr que Sam soit rentré, car il ne l'avait même pas entendu le matin, d'ailleurs, il leva paresseusement sa main gauche qui portait sa montre pour pouvoir voir l'heure qui lui fit faire les gros yeux, 11h00 ?!

Ça faisait des années et des années qu'il ne s'était pas levé si tard, il n'avait même pas était courir, il n'avait pas non plus été à la salle de boxe... Bon, il n'avait d'abonnement nul part mais il aurait fait ses recherches aujourd'hui au moins, mais là, il avait déjà perdu la moitié de sa journée, il se leva donc en vitesse, déverrouillant la porte de sa chambre, Sebastian n'était pas là, aucune trace de Sam non plus, son rideau était ouvert et son lit tout propre, il n'était définitivement pas rentré, autrement son lit aurait été sans dessus dessous.

Bon, très bien, samedi matin, second jour à New York, aucun signe de ses deux seuls amis, tout allait bien. Mais bon, il aimait la solitude alors ce n'était pas un problème, il retourna à sa chambre, ouvrant les volets entièrement, jetant un coup d'oeil dans la chambre de Kurt, il retenait son prénom, mais lui non plus ne semblait pas être dans sa chambre.  
Il prit un boxer noir, un pantalon beige et une chemise blanche ainsi que ses affaires de toilette et il partit à la petite salle de bains prendre une longue et fraiche douche, ils étaient en plein mois de mai, alors il faisait chaud dehors, il fallait se rafraichir dès le réveil pour être bien le reste de la journée.

En sortant de la douche, il saisit sa serviette blanche de toilette et prit le temps de bien s'essuyer avant d'enfiler son boxer, mais arf... Il avait oublié sa crème pour son visage et son parfum. Il ouvrit la porte de la salle de bains, étant donné qu'il était seul, il pouvait se permettre de se balader en boxer dans l'appartement, non ? Il retourna à sa chambre, se saisissant de sa valise qu'il avait glissée sous le lit, il la posa dessus et l'ouvrit, y sortant sa trousse de toilette...

Pendant ce temps, Kurt revenait du travail, Dieu merci il était à présent en week end, le samedi matin, c'était cool pourtant, 9h00 – 11h00, ce n'était pas trop éprouvant, et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il sortait le vendredi, puisqu'il pouvait se coucher à 00h00, ça lui ferait toujours 9h00 de sommeil, puis il avait d'excellents produits contre les cernes de toutes façons.

Puis quel bonheur, il savait qu'en rentrant il serait seul puisque Finn et Rachel se faisaient un restaurant à midi, il avait refusé de venir avec eux, ne souhaitant pas tenir la chandelle. Puis il pourrait faire sa petite séance de sport personnel. Il ouvrit la porte coulissante de l'entrée et jeta sa veste sur le large divan avant de filer en trottinant à sa chambre pour aller se changer, mais alors qu'il se dirigeait vers sa commode qui se trouvait être dans l'angle, près de la fenêtre, il jeta un coup d'oeil par celle-ci histoire de voir si Monsieur le dormeur s'était réveillé puisqu'à 8h40, il dormait toujours. Mais non, son volet était grand ouvert et...

Bon sang, est-ce qu'il hallucinait ou est-ce que Blaine Anderson était en boxer, penché en avant, le cul bien en l'air à faire Kurt ne savait trop quoi sur le lit ?!

En le voyant se redresser tenant ce qui semblait être du parfum dans une main et une bouteille de crème dans l'autre, il vit bien que non, il n'hallucinait pas, Blaine Anderson ne portait qu'un boxer devant lui, il se retourna même, et ce fut très rapide mais Kurt cru bien voir de beaux pectoraux dessinés et quelque peu velu et même des tablettes de chocolat ? Puis cette ligne de poils qui se stoppait à la limite de son boxer... En tous cas il vit bien les gros biceps se dessiner quand il s'assit et posa le parfum pour dévisser le bouchon de sa petite bouteille de crème.

Kurt savait qu'il devrait se baisser pour se cacher afin qu'il ne le voit pas mais trop tard, il croisa les yeux du brun qui fronça les sourcils, donnant un coup sur le bouton du volet pour le fermer, faisant sursauter Kurt qui se reprit et se rendit compte qu'il avait été prit la main dans le sac en train de mater cet homme qu'il ne connaissait même pas. Il se mordit fortement la langue, se maudissant intérieurement, quelle honte... Blaine n'allait jamais lui reparler après ça !

Blaine s'était levé en vitesse, écrasant sa main sur le petit bouton pour fermer le volet, c'était quoi ce gars ? Depuis combien de temps il avait été à l'observer comme ça ?! Il était pire que Sebastian bon sang !

Blaine alluma la lumière et retourna s'asseoir sur le lit quand le volet fut entièrement fermé, il reprit sa crème et en versant un peu sur le bout de ses doigts avant de l'étaler sur son visage qu'il massa doucement du bout de ses doigts pour bien la faire pénétrer, après quoi il referma tout ça et se parfuma puis il remit dans la trousse de toilette qu'il posa sur sa commode avant de retourner à la salle de bains.

Il mit ses affaires de la veille dans le panier à linge sale puis il finit de s'habiller, boutonnant sa chemise qu'il rentra dans son pantalon beige qu'il attacha avec un ceinture marron, il laissa comme à son habitude les deux premiers boutons du haut de sa chemise ouverte, ce qui laissait toujours ressortir deux, trois poils mais peu importe, tant que personne ne le voyait en boxer...

Après quoi il alla fermer sa porte de chambre et alla côté cuisine, qui était partagé avec le petit salon, il ouvrit le placard contenant de quoi déjeuner, mais en prenant le paquet de pain de mie, il remarqua que Sebastian lui avait laissé des toasts de côté, alors il reposa le paquet et prit la petite assiette contenant quatre toasts, ça c'était sympa, en plus il en laissait pile quatre, comme prenait toujours le brun qui les remit un coup dans le toasteur pour les réchauffer, il préférait quand c'était chaud, là c'était froid. Après quoi il sortit du beurre, de la confiture, tartinna le tout, prit quelques oranges pour les presser et se fit un café puis il s'installa au comptoir pour petit déjeuner, après il irait chercher sur internet si il trouve un club de boxe dans lequel il pourrait s'inscrire, c'était important pour lui de faire du sport, et encore plus important de boxer.

Finalement, Kurt n'avait rien, il était resté assit sur son lit, à se maudire, mais bon, il s'en était mis plein les yeux là, il n'avait jamais maté un homme de la sorte, en même temps, il faut dire qu'il n'avait jamais vu un garçon en boxer devant lui, même pas Rory, ils n'avaient jamais rien fait à part des séances de baisers fougueux, mais toujours habillés, Kurt était pudique, et malgré que Rory veuille plus avant de partir, il ne l'avait pas laissé avoir plus, ça c'était juste pas possible.

Mais là, il avait eu le droit d'observer une pièce de choix quand même, sous sa chemise, il n'aurait jamais imaginé y voir un corps si bien sculpté. Mais bon, il ne regrettait pas, ça avait fait sa journée, même si il se doutait qu'il ne verrait plus Blaine à la fenêtre de si tôt.

Kurt ne s'était pas trompé, cela faisait maintenant deux jours que Blaine n'ouvrait plus son volet, Kurt avait pourtant passé son dimanche à attendre, tôt le matin, il avait pensé que c'était peut-être parce qu'il dormait toujours, mais arrivé à 17h00, il se doutait bien que c'était parce qu'il avait peur que le psycho de voisin le regard se changer par la fenêtre, Kurt n'avait même pas fait exprès, il était arrivé au même moment que lui, puis... Bon, d'accord, il y était un peu pour quelque chose, il n'avait pas à rester à la fenêtre à le mater, il aurait pu faire semblant qu'il faisait quelque chose dans sa chambre, comme ça il aurait quelques coups d'oeil au brun discrètement pendant qu'il faisait ce qu'il avait à faire avec sa crème, puis peut-être qu'il l'aurait vu faire quelque chose dans sa chambre, mais au moins il ne l'aurait pas vu le mater avec presque un filet de bave dégoulinant le long de son menton, mais n'importe qui aurait bavé, filles comme garçons, c'était juste pas possible de ne pas baver devant un tel homme.

« Kurt ? Tu viens boire un coup avec nous dehors ? Tina et Mike invite, il y aura Adam ! »

Kurt tourna la tête en entendant la voix de Rachel derrière le rideau, puisque oui, chez eux aussi ils avaient des rideaux, mais ils n'avaient pas de vraies chambres, il n'y avait que la salle de bains qui avait une salle fermée et heureusement d'ailleurs, mais bref, il se détacha de sa fenêtre, faisant une moue, et si il ouvrait pendant qu'il était pas là ? Il soupira longuement et répondit à son amis qui attendait sa réponse de l'autre côté.

« Oui... J'arrive, juste 5 minutes. »

Ce n'était pas pour se préparer, bien sûr il était préparé, il resta juste cinq minutes de plus à observer la fenêtre du brun, mais ça ne s'ouvrit pas alors il se redressa et bougea, prenant une veste car il faisait gris dehors, il rejoint ses deux amis, ignorant le visage concerné de son amie Rachel qui se demandait pourquoi il avait passé son samedi et son dimanche dans sa chambre, ne faisant aucun bruit à part lâcher de long soupir.

Mais elle ne lui posa pas de question, elle espérait juste que ça se tasserait quand il verrait Adam, ce gars qu'il avait rencontré à , son travail, il était un stagiaire, il servait un styliste dont Kurt ne se souvenait même plus de son nom, lui il ne retenait que celui d'Adam Crawford et de Sarah Jessica Parker. Il l'aimait bien, il était gentil garçon et son accent anglais le faisait juste fondre comme pas possible, Adam était gay lui aussi et semblait l'apprécier alors Kurt se rattachait à lui, mais depuis qu'il avait rencontré Blaine, il devait bien avouer qu'il se fichait un peu plus d'Adam et moins de ce Blaine qui ne lui accordait aucune importance mais Kurt voulait croire qu'un jour ça changerait, qui sait ?

« Kurt ! Quel plaisir de te revoir, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu ! » Lâcha le jeune blond qui venait embrasser les joues de Kurt avec grand bruit, normalement, Kurt aurait rit pour lui rappeler qu'ils s'étaient vu la veille au travail, mais il n'eu pas le courage d'en rire.

« Toujours la même blague... On s'est vu hier. »

Adam ne sembla pas comprendre pourquoi Kurt était de mauvaise humeur, il lança donc un regard à Rachel qui haussa les épaules avant de suivre Adam qui les mena à la table qu'il occupait avec Tina, Mike et Artie, ils étaient un peu le groupe inséparable et Kurt adorait traîner avec eux, depuis le lycée, ils étaient amis, ils avaient tout traversé ensemble, ils avaient fait et sauvé le Glee Club ensemble et maintenant ils étaient tous à New York ensemble, Artie était dans une école de tournage, Mike et Tina à la Julliard School, Rachel ne cessait de travailler dur dans son école, la Nyada pour essayer de sortir de là en décrochant un bon rôle, d'ailleurs, elle passait toutes les auditions pour les rôles principaux dans les comédies à venir, et c'est d'ailleurs comme ça qu'elle avait réussi à obtenir une audition pour le rôle de Fanny Brice, à son plus grand plaisir, mais pour le plus grand déplaisir de Kurt. Qui était d'abord jaloux de sa réussite mais qui devait aussi subir l'humeur de Diva de sa meilleure amie.

Kurt salua tout le monde quand même et s'installa comme à son habitude à côté d'Artie et comme il y avait Adam, ce dernier se mit à côté de lui, de façon bien proche, trop proche, il avait presque l'impression que c'était tromper Blaine d'avoir un garçon gay si proche de lui...

Mais... Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait, il n'avait pas à être fidèle à Blaine, il n'était même pas son ami alors encore moins son petit ami, puis la fouine était son petit ami, non ? Bon sang, il devait se reprendre, il divaguait complètement à cause de cet homme, ça faisait trois jours qu'il était à New York et Kurt ne pensait déjà plus qu'à lui.

Si bien qu'il ne se mêlait même pas aux conversations qui se faisaient autour de lui, il s'en fichait totalement, il était ailleurs, à se demander si Blaine avait enfin ouvert son volet ou pas et si il lui en voulait vraiment ou pas, arf, il aurait pu envoyer quelque chose contre son volet le matin, quand il était sûr qu'il dormait, comme ça il aurait pu lui demander de parler pour qu'il puisse s'excuser, mais non, ça faisait encore plus psychopathe, non ? Punaise, il pourrait peut-être aller frapper à la porte de chez lui là, mais si il tombait sur la fouine ? Ou l'autre aux grosses lèvres ? Puis si Blaine le rejetait comme une merde ?

Il soupira pour la énième fois du week end alors qu'il s'accoudait sur la table du karaoké bar, au moins ils étaient à l'abris au cas où il pleuvait ce qui allait sûrement rapidement se passer vu le mauvais temps qu'il faisait dehors.

Mais il entendit la petite clochette de la porte d'entrée, c'était calme la journée, personne ne chantait, il n'y avait que la musique du bar qui n'était pas trop forte, il se redressa de suite, espérant bêtement que ce soit Blaine, mais qu'est-ce qu'il viendrait faire ici ?

Pourtant, il le vit, peut-être qu'il hallucinait et croyait le voir ? Ou peut-être que c'était quelqu'un qui lui ressemblait juste ? Quoi que non, personne ne pouvait ressembler à Blaine, il était bien trop parfait pour avoir quelqu'un lui ressemblant, Kurt voulait ' tomber par hasard ' sur lui alors il se leva brusquement.

« Je vais me commander un verre. » annonça-t-il alors que tous ses amis le regardait, haussant les sourcils.

« Mais je t'ai déjà commandé un coca light que tu n'as même pas touché. » Kurt baissa le regard sur le verre devant lui qu'il n'avait effectivement pas touché et qui contenait sa commande habituelle, il leva les yeux en l'air.

« Mike, je fais ce que je veux que je sache, c'est gentil, merci quand même. »

L'asiatique fronça les sourcils alors qu'il regardait Kurt demander à Adam de se pousser pour qu'il puisse passer et aller au comptoir, mais du coup, ils le suivirent tous des yeux et Rachel remarqua Blaine au comptoir, ce qu'elle fit remarquer au groupe, mais bon, Adam en sembla jaloux.

Quand Kurt arriva au comptoir, il capta un bout de la conversation entre les deux hommes, il resta cependant silencieux, attendant son tour.

« … juste occasionnel, comme c'est le seul endroit où je suis allez depuis mon arrivée, donc qu-... » Blaine se coupa de lui même en sentant que quelqu'un venait d'arriver, il tourna la tête et, remarquant Kurt, il se redressa et fronça les sourcils.

« Salut Blaine ! » Kurt avait lancé ça de façon joyeuse, pas bien sûr que le brun y réponde mais il releva ses sourcils et lui fit un signe de tête.

« Salut, Kurt... » Il y eu un petit moment de flottement, Blaine hésita à demander à Kurt si il était ici tout seul, mais il n'eut qu'à se retourner pour voir toute sa clique et il remarqua un blond qui le regardait d'un regard mauvais, son petit ami ? Peu importe, il se tourna vers Rory. « Bon, je vous laisse mon numéro et vous me rappelez ? »

Rory hocha la tête et il sortit un bloc note et un stylo pour laisser Blaine écrire son numéro, Kurt ne put s'empêcher de le regarder lui aussi et de le noter intérieurement, se le répétant sans cesse, Blaine rendit le tout et se détourna pour sortir, mais Rory l'interpella.

« Oh ! Blaine ! En fait, l'autre coup tu étais partis danser puis t'étais partis comme une fusée, mais pendant ce temps des gens sont venus me donner ça en me demandant de t'y donner si tu revenais. »

Blaine fronça les sourcils en se tournant de nouveau vers le bar, Rory semblait avoir trouvé quelque chose derrière le bloc note qu'il avait retiré, il sortit une petite pile de petits bouts de papiers qu'il donna à Blaine, au moins 5 avec des numéros de téléphone inscrit dessus. Le brun ne réagit pas vraiment à ça et il y prit pour y fourrer dans sa poche en remerciant Rory avant de saluer les deux et de sortir.

Aussitôt Kurt se tourna vers son ami, l'interrogeant.

« Qu'est-ce qui est occasionnel ? Il veut bosser ici comme serveur ? » L'irlandais posa son regard sur Kurt, le genre de regard qui voulait tout dire, argh, lui aussi il s'imaginait qu'il avait un crush sur cet homme ?

« J'aimerais bien qu'il devienne mon serveur, je le prendrai pour toute la vie même. Mais non, il voulait seulement que je lui organise un soir où il pourrait se produire au piano pendant une ou deux heures...

\- Ohoh... Rassure moi, tu vas lui dire oui ? Puis dit... Tu pourrais à tout hasard me donner son numéro ? J'ai essayé de mémoriser mais il me manque deux chiffres...

\- Bien sûr que je vais dire oui, regarde, en une seule chanson, cinq personnes sont venus donner leur numéro, imagine en une ou deux heures... Il va me faire une sacrée clientèle, il a une belle gueule, une belle voix, il va me créer des clients fidèles si il se produit une ou deux fois par semaine. Puis pour le numéro de téléphone... Je sais pas, c'est pas correcte.

\- Oh... Si il venait deux fois par semaine chanter, crois moi je deviendrai ton client le plus fidèle qui soit. Puis le numéro je compte pas l'utiliser de suite, c'est juste en cas de réel besoin. »

Rory sembla hésiter un moment mais finalement il reprit le bloc note et le posa sur le comptoir pour que Kurt puisse le voir, il sortit son portable et enregistra le numéro de téléphone dans le sien, se penchant au dessus du comptoir pour embrasser la joue de Rory avant de filer à sa table sans avoir reprit de coca du coup.

« Il est où ton coca ? » le questionna Adam, les sourcils toujours froncés, Kurt haussa les siens, bon sang qu'il était chiant celui là... Il haussa les épaules et se fit un passage pour se réinstaller à la table.

« Je crois bien qu'il va falloir que l'on parle, Kurt.

\- Si tu veux, on peut rentrer et tout de suite parler. »

Il avait un grand sourire sur le visage alors que Rachel arqua un sourcil mais elle lâcha un ' ok ' et se leva, prenant sa veste alors que Kurt faisait de même, saluant le petit groupe pour rentrer chez eux.

Blaine, lui, était à la fois content et mécontent d'avoir vu Kurt, content parce qu'il le trouvait sympa, c'était la seule personne ici, à New York qui lui avait parlé, bon, en même temps il n'était pas sortit beaucoup, mais bon, il aimait bien ce gars, puis il était mécontent parce que c'était justement ce même gars qui l'avait maté depuis sa fenêtre, un homme l'avait maté ! Bon, il avait l'habitude avec Sebastian mais ce n'était pas pareil, il le connaissait.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il regagna l'immeuble, et alla à l'ascenseur mais il entendit alors la porte s'ouvrir derrière lui pendant qu'il attendait que l'ascenseur redescende.

« … Puis je veux dire, qu'est-ce que ça peut lui foutre à Adam ? Je ne lui appartient pas, ce n'est qu'un ami, rien de plus, tu sais, maintenant que... »

Kurt se prit un coup de coude dans les côtes puis il croisa le regard de Blaine alors il se tut, Blaine avait été vite pour revenir... Il lui accorda un petit sourire que Blaine lui retourna alors qu'il monta dans l'ascenseur, attendant que les deux amis montent pour appuyer sur le 3.

Ce fut une longue montée silencieuse alors que Kurt était à proximité de Blaine, d'ailleurs il en profita pour prendre une grande bouffée d'air, parce que le parfum du brun remplissait l'air confiné dans l'ascenseur, et c'était un véritable bonheur pour les narines, il remarqua d'ailleurs Rachel faire de même.

Puis les portes s'ouvrirent et Blaine sortit le premier, passant devant les deux amis sans les pousser, il prit son temps mais sortit avant, allant au fond du couloir pour ouvrir la porte de chez lui, Kurt et Rachel sortaient en même temps et en tournant le regard vers Blaine, Kurt croisa le regard de la fouine qui le fixa, sourcils froncés avant que la porte ne se referme.

« Tu sors avec les filles maintenant, toi ? »

Blaine fronça les sourcils en entendant Sebastian parler, avec les filles ? De quoi est-ce qu'il parlait ? Il l'interrogea du regard, l'encourageant à continuer son idée mais Sebastian soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Le pd d'à côté là, tu sors avec lui maintenant ?

\- Mais je n'ai p-...

\- Il sortait de l'ascenseur avec toi !

C'était un hasard, il y avait son amie aussi, puis qu'est-ce que ça pourrait te foutre si effectivement j'allais boire un coup avec ça ? Puis pourquoi je ferais ça d'abord ? Ce n'est pas mon ami ! »

C'était quoi cette scène débile de jalousie, Blaine ne lui appartenait pas de toutes façons, il n'était même pas gay alor qu'est-ce qui le faisait chier avec ses histoires de gay ? Puis pourquoi il se montrait insultant envers Kurt ? Lui aussi était un ' pd ' comme il le disait si bien.

« Puis il me semble que toi aussi tu aimes sucer alors pourquoi tu l'appel une fille et que tu l'insulte de ' pd ' ? »

Sebastian ne répondit rien, il retourna à son bol de glace qu'il continua de manger, posant son regard sur la télé qui était allumé sur une chaîne de sport, Blaine alla donc directement à sa chambre qu'il verrouilla, comme à son habitude. Il retira sa veste qu'il jeta sur son lit où il s'asseya, regarda l'interrupteur du volet, il hésita cinq bonne minutes avant d'appuyer dessus pour le relever et en le relevant, il remarqua les yeux bleus juste à côté, regarder dans sa direction, Kurt semblait ailleurs, mais en remarquant le volet relevé, il sursauta et manque de tomber à la renverse, ce qui fit sourire Blaine qui secoua la tête avant de lui adresser un clin d'oeil et de vaquer à ses occupations...


	4. Chapter 4

**Eh bien voilà, j'écoute les conseils de certaines personnes et donc je réduis mes publications à un voir deux chapitres dans la semaine, c'est vrai que ça paraît plus raisonnable.**

 **Je remercie en tous cas ces quelques personnes m'ayant conseillé et m'ayant encouragé à continuer, ça fait plaisir !**

 **Voilà donc le quatrième chapitre, bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 4 :**

Presque une semaine avait passée depuis que Kurt avait vu Blaine au Leprechaun, une semaine depuis qu'il avait eu son clin d'oeil et que Blaine avait rouvert le volet de sa chambre, pourtant, ça faisait une semaine qu'il ne le voyait pas. Il fallait dire que Kurt avait été occupé toute la semaine à , Sarah le gardait de plus en plus tard à cause de ces réunions qui n'en finissait pas, Kurt était invité à s'asseoir et donner ses avis, Sarah ne le considérait même plus comme un stagiaire, elle lui préparait même un contrat pour qu'il devienne son assistant, il ne se contenterai plus d'apporter des cafés et des documents, il allait aussi répondre aux demandes, être un peu la secrétaire de Sarah en quelque sorte, mais il participerait aux réunions et pourrait débattre. Là, il avait le droit de s'asseoir, d'écouter mais il ne pouvait parler que lorsque que quelqu'un lui adressait directement la parole.

Tout ça faisait que le soir, il était fatigué et allait directement se jeter sur son lit sans prendre le temps de regarder par sa fenêtre, il courrait partout, à l'agence mais aussi dans New York pour aller chercher ci, aller chercher ça, il en était usé, il n'avait pas été malmené comme ça depuis le lycée quand ce Karofsky le menaçait, le frappait, bref, c'était une autre douleur physique mais à la fin de journée, il était dans le même état qu'à l'époque.

Blaine, de son côté avait prit la place de Kurt, il regardait quelques fois par la fenêtre, en fait, à chaque fois qu'il rentrait dans sa chambre il jetait un coup d'oeil, mais il ne voyait pas Kurt, le soir, il attendait toujours au moins une demi heure au cas où mais il ne venait pas alors au bout de 3 jours, il avait abandonné le fait d'attendre tous les soirs, ils avaient parlés une fois à la fenêtre quand Blaine était arrivé à New York parce qu'ils n'avaient rien à faire, mais Kurt semblait occupé maintenant, et Blaine l'était aussi, il préparait sa playlist pour le mini concert qu'il donnerait le samedi qui allait venir, au Leprechaun, pendant 1h30 il allait pouvoir se produire au piano, il avait hâte, mais il était un peu stressé quand même.

Sebastian lui faisait toujours la tête, Sam manquait toujours à l'appel, donc Blaine se retrouvait tout seul, mais ce n'était pas plus mal, il aimait la solitude, c'était loin de le déranger d'ailleurs, puis comme ça, dans sa chambre, il pouvait répéter ses mouvements de boxe, car il avait enfin rejoint un club, il s'était inscrit à des combats pour de l'argent, rien de bien sérieux, enfin, tout de même quelques milliers de dollars à la clé selon les paris qui allaient se faire le soir même, mais en général, à New York il y avait du monde et donc beaucoup d'argent en jeu, alors il s'entraînait le plus possible.

Puisque dans la vie, Blaine ne faisait ni études, ne travaillait pas non plus, après le lycée il avait voulu essayer de rentrer dans une école spéciale pour les arts, la Nyada, mais il n'avait pas été prit, alors il s'était tourné vers ce qu'il faisait de mieux, se battre, il avait commencé à faire des combats illégaux dans des endroits différents de sa ville, puis il s'était inscrit dans le club de sa ville, avait fait quelques tournois qu'il avait remporté et il s'était fait pas mal d'argent de ses 18 à 22 ans. Ses deux amis ayant eux aussi loupé leurs études, ils s'étaient tous retrouvés et avaient décidés de s'installer tous les trois, économisant de leur 20 ans à leur 22 pour ensuite partir à New York où ils pensaient avoir plus d'opportunités, et pour le moment , ça n'avait pas loupé à Blaine qui allait se produire deux semaines de suite le week end dans deux bars différents, pour chanter, puis il avait son club de boxe.

Sebastian avait apparemment trouvé un poste dans la police, Blaine l'avait vu rentré en uniforme le lundi soir, mais comme ils ne se parlaient pas, Sebastian ne lui avait rien dit, puis Sam... Eh bien il menait sa vie, sûrement avec la blonde qu'il avait rencontré leur premier soir à New York, mais peu importe, Blaine s'en fichait, il était bien, seul.

C'était vendredi matin, Blaine se levait aux aurores comme tous les matins pour aller faire son footing avant d'aller rejoindre le gymnase pour aller s'entraîner à frapper jusqu'à 12h00, il se leva silencieusement, gagnant la salle de bains pour prendre une douche rapide, puis il retourna à sa chambre s'habiller profitant que Sebastian dorme pour se traîner en boxer, ça lui était égal, quand il était seul, il pouvait bien se promener comme ça, surtout en plein mois de mai.

Mais en regagnant sa chambre, il vit la lumière allumée dans la chambre de Kurt, tiens, si tôt il se levait ? Il le vit alors apparaître à la fenêtre de sa chambre, en boxer lui aussi, mais bon, ça n'intéressait pas vraiment Blaine qui préférait regarder dans le miroir dans lequel Kurt se regardait, il remarqua alors son visage marqué par la fatigue, Kurt qui avait toujours été nickel, en pleine forme le peu de fois où il l'avait vu, là c'était tout autre chose.

Mais dans le miroir, Blaine croisa alors ces yeux bleus et instantanément, il lui sourit, mais le châtain fit les gros yeux et disparu. Blaine soupira, et attendit une minute avant de se détourner, mais pile quand il voulu tourner la tête, Kurt réapparu, portant un tee shirt et un pantalon de pyjama. Il adressa un signe à Blaine qui ouvrit sa fenêtre, et Kurt fit de même.

« Tu vas attraper froid si tu ne te couvres pas... » lui fit remarquer Kurt qui s'étonna d'ailleurs de voir qu'il ne baissait pas le volet comme la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu en boxer.

« Comment ça va ? Tu sembles exténué. »

Kurt haussa les sourcils, il ne lui répondait même pas, il préférait lui faire remarquer combien sa tête était horrible, ce qui le fit longuement soupirer avant de baisser les yeux, ses yeux qui s'en fermèrent, mais il se força à les rouvrir, baillant par la même occasion avant de répondre, heureusement qu'il avait ce magnifique corps pour lui faire garder les yeux ouverts, mais bon, il ne lançait que quelques regards discrets pour ne pas faire fuir Blaine une fois de plus.

« J'ai beaucoup de travail en ce moment... Toi aussi tu pars travailler dans une heure ? Tu te lèves bien tôt..

\- Tu te reposeras ce week end, ça ira mieux lundi.

\- Non, je ne dois pas me reposer, pas samedi en tous cas..

\- Pourquoi ça ? » Blaine fronça ses sourcils, oh non, Kurt avait prévu autre chose samedi ? Certes il jouait le soir seulement mais peut-être que Kurt avait quelque chose d'autre de prévu ?

« Eh bien je dois aller voir un certain Blaine Anderson se produire dans mon bar préféré, et je sais que si je m'endors dans la journée, je ne pourrais pas me lever le soir alors je préfère attendre dimanche, puis je travaille le matin de toutes façons. » Blaine se sentit rassuré et il sourit doucement, d'ailleurs il ne savait même pas pourquoi ça le rassurait de savoir que Kurt serait présent samedi.

Il y eu un petit silence entre les deux hommes qui préféraient regarder la cour en bas, trois étages plus bas, c'est Blaine qui releva la tête en premier, posant son regard sur le châtain qui releva du coup lui aussi le sien vers Blaine, lui faisant un petit sourire, Blaine reprit la parole.

« Bon... Eh bien je ne vais pas plus te mettre en retard je pense, je ne vais pas t'embêter plus longtemps... » Blaine avait à peine finit sa phrase que Kurt répondit, ouvrant grand ses yeux.

« Tu ne m'embête pas !

\- Il n'empêche que tu dois quand même te préparer, non ?

\- Oh.. Oui et toi aussi d'ailleurs...

\- Aussi, oui.. Bon, on se voit demain du coup ? Bon courage pour ton horrible journée. »

Et hop, c'était tout, Blaine avait refermé la fenêtre, adressant un dernier sourire à Kurt avant d'enfiler un short long et un tee-shirt, il mit aussi des chaussettes hautes et ses baskets avant de préparer son sac pour la boxe, puis il partit dans le frais du petit matin alors que New York City commençait déjà à s'animer.

Kurt était content, Blaine ne s'était pas caché en s'apercevant que Kurt pouvait le voir en boxer, mais par contre, lui, il l'avait vu en boxer, bon, il supposait que Blaine s'en foutait un peu mais quand même, il aimait garder son corps rien que pour lui, jamais personne n'avait vu son corps, alors il ne le permettait pas un inconnu. Mais il s'était enfilé le premier truc qui lui tombait sous la main parce que justement, il aimait bien parler à cet inconnu quand même, même si leur conversation pouvait paraître des plus nulles et des plus courtes, au moins ils échangeaient quelques mots comme ça, et sans tout ce travail, Kurt était sûr qu'ils auraient pu parler chaque soir de la semaine qui venait de s'écouler, mais bon, tant pis.

Il se regarda de nouveau dans le miroir, grimaçant en voyant combien ses yeux étaient cernés, il ne perdit pas une minute de plus et il fila à la salle de bains, prenant ses vêtements pour la journée. Il prit une longue douche chaude, espérant s'y relaxer un peu, mais il ne cessait de jeter des coups d'oeil à la grosse horloge située au dessus de la salle de bains, craignant de finir en retard.

Quand son corps et ses cheveux furent sec, le châtain put s'habiller, mettant un certain temps à enfiler son pantalon, qui était comme une seconde couche de peau tellement il était serré. Il commença alors son rituel ou plutôt son layering, mettant couche sur couche de crème pour essayer de se donner meilleure mine. Après quoi, il put enfin sortir de la salle de bains, tout juste le temps de se faire un gobelet de café qu'il partit en vitesse pour ne pas se retrouver en retard.

Blaine faisait son petit trajet habituel, il ne se contentait pas d'aller au gymnase, il faisait tout un tour avant cela pour se défouler garder une bonne endurance, car contrairement à ce que les gens pouvaient penser, il fallait une excellente condition d'endurance pour faire de la boxe, on se retrouvait vite essoufflé mine de rien, alors il courait le plus possible, allait le plus loin possible sans se perdre dans cette grande ville, surtout que les trottoirs commençaient à être inondés de gens allant au travail ou en rentrant ou allant faire leur sport, comme Blaine qui rejoignit un petit parc dans le coin, ça faisait bien une demi heure qu'il avait quitté l'appartement maintenant, et à présent, il prenait le chemin du gymnase qu'il atteignit en un rien de temps, enfin, un quart d'heure seulement.

Il poussa les portes, arrivant dans un grand hall avec un petit bureau sur la gauche, celui du gardien qui n'était jamais là, mais bon, c'était une entrée libre, quiconque pouvait venir, être membre du club faisait juste que l'on pouvait participer à des tournois et des matchs d'un soir pour gagner de l'argent, les tournois c'était plus sérieux, après, si on était bon, on pouvait facilement monter et gagner des titres, ce qui faisait aussi gagner de l'argent. Mais ça n'intéressait pas Blaine, il y avait trop de restrictions, trop de temps à consacrer à la boxe, et lui il voulait garder la musique avant tout.

Allant aux vestiaires, il rejoignit le casier qui lui avait été attribué et il y mit son sac, l'ouvrant avant de refermer pour y prendre ses bandages, se bandant les mains, puis il prit ses gants, il n'avait besoin de ça pour le moment. Il referma le casier à code avant d'aller à la salle principale par laquelle il était passée pour aller aux vestiaires, il y salua les quelques courageux qui étaient déjà là, dont le coach, le vieux coach qui enseignait à l'ancienne mais tous ses poulains gagnaient les matchs, Blaine savait qu'il était à sa disposition si besoin puisqu'il était membre mais il préférait se débrouiller tout seul pour le moment, il verrait bien si il allait gagner son premier match, en tous cas, en s'apercevant de la présence de Blaine, l'homme habillé d'un simple jogging et d'un vieux t-shirt d'une marque connu d'accessoires de boxe et rentré dans son jogging s'approcha du brun avec un sourire, il lui donna une tape sur l'épaule droite, posant son cahier sur un banc à proximité pour enfiler les gants à Blaine.

« Ça va aujourd'hui, mon grand ? Pas d'échauffement ? T'attaque direct le sac ?

\- Ça va et vous ? Histoire de m'échauffer un peu les poignets justement.

Pour te les casser plutôt, vas-y molo, moi ça va, je reviens dans un quart d'heure, séance de poire, de shadow boxing et on verra la suite. »

Blaine hocha automatiquement la tête, bien sûr qu'il allait y aller doucement, il savait quand même boxer merde, même si il n'était pas un pro, il avait les bases, puis après Joe allait s'occuper de lui alors tant mieux, il le laissa finir d'attacher ses scratch puis il se dirigea vers l'un des sacs de frappe, il alla au plus mou pour ne pas se faire mal aux poignets justement et il commença par quelques jab cross avant d'enchaîner avec des crochets, des directes du droit, il enchaîna si bien qu'il en oublia d'y aller doucement, mais Joe le rappela à l'ordre d'un peu plus loin.

Kurt couru quelque peu jusqu'à la station de métro, il avait fait ça toute la semaine alors ça ne le changeait pas vraiment, il atteint la station de métro juste à temps, dix secondes de retard et il l'aurait loupé. Il passa sa main sur son front déjà humide, bon sang qu'il détestait suer, surtout dès le matin, alors qu'il n'avait même pas encore vraiment commencé sa journée, il souffla, exaspéré quand une main vint se poser sur son épaule il releva vivement la tête, le regard noir, prêt à dégager qui que ce soit le dérangeant, mais il croisa alors le regard d'Adam qui lui tendait un thé.

« Thé à la menthe avec un demi sucre pour Monsieur le stressé.

\- Oh... C'est toi, j'ai cru que ça allait être un de ces bourrés qui viennent faire chier dés le matin, merci pour le thé..

Tant de vulgarités sortant de ces magnifiques lèvres ? Je n'y suis pas tellement habitué, Monsieur Hummel. »

Kurt prit le gobelet qu'il porta à ses lèvres, mais en entendant Adam, il manqua de s'étouffer, d'habitude, qui lui dise des choses telles que 'ces magnifiques lèvres' l'aurait fait sourire et même rougir, mais c'était loin d'être le cas, Adam le voyant recracher son thé se mit à lui tapoter par réflexe le dos mais Kurt leva sa main pour le faire stopper.

« Ça.. ça va, ça va, c'était un peu chaud.

\- Mais pourtant ça fait un quart d'he-...

\- C'était un peu chaud ! »

Le jeune homme blonde fronça les sourcils mais il ne protesta pas et laissa le dernier à Kurt, cependant il se demandait bien ce qu'il avait bien pu faire ou dire, mais il sentait bien de toutes façons que depuis qu'il y avait ce connard de petit bouclé dans sa vie, Kurt n'était plus le même, il était bien plus distant avec lui, il était toujours plongé dans ses pensées, très loin de la réalité, Adam qui était là depuis le début pour le soutenir à New York... Il avait sentit que quelque chose commençait à se passer entre eux deux, et voilà qu'un pauvre con allait tout gâcher, il devait agir...

A 11h30, Blaine ressortait tout suant du gymnase, il avait subit un entraînement intensif, si il avait su, il aurait emmené de quoi prendre une douche là-bas, mais il détestait les douches publiques, même si il se doutait que rien n'allait se passer, et encore... Il était juste bien plus tranquille de se laver chez lui, alors il était repartit en courant, refaisant le même chemin qu'à l'aller, mais alors que son attention fut attiré par des cheveux blonds au loin hurlant dans la rue, il ne regarda pas ce qui se passait devant lui et ce qui dû arriver arriva.. il sentit une secousse et se sentit partir en avant, mais il ne tomba pas, il réussi à se redresser.

« PUTAIN MAIS C'EST PAS POSSIBLE ! TU PE-... »

La voix aigu se stoppa net, Blaine se redressa et réalisa qu'il venait de faire tomber Kurt au sol, lui aussi s'était mit à hurler pour le coup, mais quand il releva les yeux vers Blaine et qu'il réalisa qui venait de l'envoyer au sol, il se tut de suite. Il vira au rouge et se racla la gorge alors que Blaine se baissait pour l'aider à se relever, gêné, regardant les gens autour d'eux qui s'étaient arrêtés pour regarder, ou même ceux qui ne s'arrêtaient pas mais qui les regardait quand même.

« Je... Euh.. Merde je suis sincèrement désolé Kurt.. J'ai cru voir Sam là-bas et... Pardon... Désolé pour ta chemise.. »

Kurt avait un gobelet dans les mains, enfin, maintenant il ne l'avait plus, il était au sol, à moitié renversé sur sa chemise, il souffla d'énervement mais il ne rajouta rien, il frotta juste la tâche avec sa main, comme si ça allait l'aider à l'enlever.

« Je t'en veux pas... Désolé de t'avoir crié dessus, mais là il faut que j'aille rapidement chercher un repas végétarien à Sarah puis je dois passer voir Monsieur Wong pour un contrat et je suis en retour et maintenant je suis tâché alors merde, je suis un peu sur les nerfs. » Tout en parlant, Kurt semblait craquer, il semblait prêt à fondre en larmes, Blaine haussa un sourcil, bah bordel, ça en faisait des problèmes.

« J'ai.. Dans mon sac j'ai une chemise si tu veux, je comptais prendre une douche au gymnase mais je n'ai pas emmené de quoi me laver en fait, alors si tu veux je te la passe, ça sera sûrement un peu plus large pour toi mais c'est mieux qu'une chemise avec un tâche de café. »

Kurt renifla, entendant bien la proposition de Blaine c'était gentil, mais il n'allait pas se changer en pleine rue, ce qu'il lui fit remarquer d'un ton un peu boudeur, Blaine sembla réfléchir un moment et il demanda alors au châtain de le mener là où il devait aller chercher le repas de son boss il supposait ?

Kurt hocha la tête et il reprit sa marche rapide pour mener Blaine qui du coup, perdit de vue Sam, mais peu importe, vu comme il gueulait des insultes envers une fille visiblement, il serait sûrement de retour le soir même.

Dix minutes plus tard, les deux étaient dans le restaurant, Blaine demanda si il y avait des toilettes, puis Kurt passa la commande et suivit Blaine dans les toilettes pour homme, Blaine s'agenouilla, ouvrant son sac pour en sortir sa belle chemise rouge sang qu'il tendit à Kurt qui ne retirait pas sa chemise blanche mai qui saisit tout de même la rouge.

« Bah, qu'est-ce que t'attend ? Change toi ! » Blaine releva le regard vers Kurt et quiconque rentrait dans les toilettes trouverait bizarre de voir un homme debout et un autre agenouillé devant, le regard relevé, mais Blaine ne se souciait pas de ça. Voyant que Kurt ne réagissait pas, il passa la vitesse supérieure pour lui et il lui craqua la chemise, faisant voler tous les boutons.

Kurt était carrément tétanisé devant Blaine, sa chemise à la main, son visage était rouge cramoisie, bon sang, que ce passait-il ? Blaine Anderson lui arrachait sauvagement sa chemise ? Il allait le voir torse nu en plus ? Mais Kurt était bien trop choqué pour réagir alors que Blaine semblait marmonner que de toutes façons, le café ça restait, même au lavage. Kurt ne sentit bientôt plus la chemise rouge dans sa main et pour cause, Blaine était en train de lui enfiler avant de lui attacher.

« Par contre je te laisse la rentrer dans ton pantalon, bon, je te souhaite bon courage en tous cas, et donc, tu perds du temps là, à plus tard ! »

Blaine resta un instant à regarder si Kurt allait réagir mais il ne bougea pas d'un pouce, il fallu que Blaine sorte pour qu'il reprenne enfin son souffle qui s'était coupé. Bon sang qu'est-ce que Blaine venait de faire ? Il secoua sa tête, se tournant vers les lavabos pour se passer un coup d'oeil fraîche sur le visage... Quelle journée..

Le soir venu, Blaine se trouvait comme d'habitude dans sa chambre, avec ses chansons, sur son ordinateur portable, il avait un casque sur les oreilles, écoutant une chanson qu'il appréciait tout particulièrement du groupe Young the Giant, la chanson s'appelait Cough Syrup et il avait d'ailleurs prévu de la chanter le lendemain, puisque certes, il allait interpréter quelques chansons à lui mais aussi et surtout des chansons déjà connues, il ne voulait pas non plus dévoiler ses chansons à tout le monde, il ne le fera probablement jamais mais ce n'était pas plus mal.

Étant installé au milieu de son lit, Blaine vit du coin de l'oeil la lumière s'allumer dans la chambre de Kurt, il retira son casque, gardant ses yeux levés, quelques secondes plus tard, Kurt apparaissait à la fenêtre, adressant un sourire à Blaine alors qu'il ouvrait la fenêtre, l'autre garçon faisant de même.

« Finalement elle te vas mieux que ce que je pensais ! » Blaine tira un sourire à Kurt qui baissa les yeux sur lui même pour regarder la chemise.

« Je te remercie en tous cas, tu m'as sauvé la vie, puis Monsieur Wong a particulièrement apprécié cette couleur, il paraît que ça me va bien. »

Blaine préféra ne pas se prononcer sur le fait que ça lui aille bien ou non, alors il hocha tout simplement la tête en souriant légèrement puis déjà ils faisaient face à un moment de silence, Kurt paraissait gêné, comme si il avait dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas, ce qui était peut-être le cas après tout ? Quel boulet il faisait.

« Le reste de ta journée n'a pas trop été éprouvante, sinon ?

\- Oh.. Non, pas plus que le reste de la semaine en tous cas tout a bien été, Sarah s'est juste étonnée de me voir avec une autre chemise quand je suis revenu, mais à part ça, tout s'est bien passé.

\- Bien, tant mieux dans ce cas.. Enfin, non, pas tant mieux que tu ais bossé comme un forcené toute la semaine, mais tant mieux que tout ce soit bien passé ensuite.

J'avais compris, ne t'en fais pas. » Répondit Kurt dans un petit rire amusé par la maladresse du brun qui avait un petit sourire timide sur les lèvres, il ne l'avait jamais vu sourire de la sorte, mais Kurt le trouvait adorable en tous cas.

« Bon eh bien, je vais te laisser te reposer, puis je vais aussi dormir un peu, il faut que je sois en forme demain.

\- Oh, oui, c'est important, repose ta voix surtout, bonne nuit, Blaine.

\- Ça sera fait, bonne nuit Kurt. »

Ils échangèrent un nouveau sourire puis Blaine alla se coucher après avoir posé son ordinateur sur son bureau avec ses différents cahiers qu'il ferma, Kurt fronça légèrement les sourcils en voyant qu'il ne fermait pas sa fenêtre mais il n'allait rien dire. Blaine ne se préoccupait déjà même plus de lui, il retira son t-shirt qu'il plia et mit sur son bureau, ne gardant que son short, puis il put s'allonger sur la couverture de son lit, c'est vrai qu'il faisait particulièrement lourd, il vit la main de Blaine se lever puis la lumière s'éteignit, mais la lune suffisait à illuminer le corps du brun qui avait fermé ses yeux.

Bon sang, si il se réveillait et voyait ce dingue l'observer, il s'énerverait... Du coup Kurt éteignit la lumière pour faire semblant que ça y est, il allait dormir, mais il resta au moins bien une ou deux heures à observer ce corps si près mais si loin en même temps, il entendait un très léger ronflement d'ailleurs venant de la chambre, et plus la nuit avançait, plus il voyait mieux dans la chambre du brun qui avait la bouche légèrement ouverte, aw, Kurt le trouva adorable, voir cet homme, là, allongé sur son dos, les jambes un peu écartées et pliées, un bras remontant sous son oreiller, l'autre reposant sur ses abdos, sa bouche entre ouverte laissant sortir un petit son de ronflement, le châtain trouvait ça mignon, il avait envie d'aller passer sa main dans ses cheveux, mais finalement, lui aussi laissa sa fenêtre ouverte, il se recula pourtant, retirant tout sauf son boxer et la chemise qui sentait toujours l'odeur du brun au niveau du col. Il alla s'allonger dans son lit et cala son nez contre l'odeur, repensant à ces mains qui lui avait arraché sa propre chemise pour boutonner celle-ci à la place, sur cette magnifique pensée, il s'endormit, un sourire aux lèvres...

 **Bon eh bien je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre ! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tout d'abord, je tenais à m'excuser auprès des lecteurs du temps que j'ai mis à publier la suite. Je sais que j'avais dis que j'essaierai de poster un chapitre toutes les semaines ou les deux semaines mais c'est bien trop compliqué, je préfère me concentrer sur mes études et le petit travail que j'ai à côté. Du coup, je pense que après ces vacances là, la suite n'arrivera qu'aux vacances d'été, à moins que j'arrive à prendre une avance de fou durant ces vacances ce qui me permettrait au moins de publier une semaine sur trois, ew.**

 **Enfin, je tenais aussi à remercier les personnes qui prennent le temps de mettre une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir à lire.**

 **Ps : Je tiens à m'excuser des fautes que vous allez trouver, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de me relire plusieurs fois, puis même en relisant, on en oublie toujours certaines ! En espérant que l'histoire continue de plaire, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 :**

Le jour-J était arrivé, Blaine s'était levé encore plus tôt, en fait, non, il ne s'était même pas couché du tout, il était bien trop excité et tendu en même temps, il embêtait aussi bien Sam que Sebastian à faire travailler sa voix toute la nuit, mais il s'en fichait, pour lui il était important d'avoir une voix parfaite, bon, même si il trouvait sa voix pas terrible, il pouvait au moins essayer de chanter juste, puis il travaillait aussi les paroles, parce qu'il avait la fâcheuse habitude d'oublier les paroles des chansons, que ce soit les chansons les plus connues du moment que les siennes.

« Putain, Bee, tu te rends compte qu'il est 01h27 très précisément ? Et toi t'es toujours debout à nous casser les oreilles, on veut dormir ! »

Sam ne semblait pas très content, tambourinant contre la porte toujours fermées à clé de Blaine qui ne s'arrêtait pas pour autant, il ne s'interrompait même pas à vrai dire, mais il entendait les deux garçons discuter derrière la porte, Sebastian essayant de résonner Sam en lui disant que ça faisait une berceuse d'entendre la voix de Blaine, sauf quand il montait haut, il pouvait, mais ça réveillait en sursaut les deux garçons, puisque sa voix était puissante, même dans les aigus.

Ce n'est qu'en voyant la lumière de la chambre de Kurt s'allumer vers 03h00 du matin qu'il se tut immédiatement alors qu'il voyait le visage tout fatigué, tout endormit de Kurt à sa fenêtre, il avait prit le temps d'enfiler un haut de pyjama visiblement, mais Blaine se sentait vraiment gêné de l'avoir réveillé en montant dans les aigus, voyant Kurt ouvrir la fenêtre de sa chambre, Blaine fit de même.

Kurt avait réussi à s'endormir plutôt facilement, il était content alors il n'avait pas mit longtemps, mais voilà que vers minuit, quelqu'un se mettait à chanter, il avait de suite reconnu malgré le double vitrage des deux fenêtres, il savait à qui était cette voix et ça l'avait même rendormit, mais quand il en entendit la puissance et la hauteur à laquelle cette même voix pouvait monter, il avait à se réveiller, non pas pour gueuler parce que Blaine faisait du bruit, pas comme Finn qui se tournait et se retournait en grognant, Rachel devait être levée, elle avait même ouvert sa fenêtre apparemment, puisqu'elle se trouvait sur la même façade de Kurt mais un peu plus loin.

Il entendait ses petites exclamations à côté, et il l'aurait bien invité à venir écouter dans ' sa chambre ' qu'ils puissent s'extasier tous les deux mais non, il voulait parler à Blaine, alors il s'était levé, allant ouvrir sa fenêtre, Blaine l'imitant de suite. D'ailleurs, Kurt arborait déjà un sourire en ayant remarqué que dès qu'il avait allumé la lumière, Blaine s'était tut.

« Kurt ! Oh, euh... Je suis vraiment désolé de.. Enfin j... » Kurt ne sourit que plus en entendant Blaine, mais bon, Rachel devait avoir entendu, elle poussa une petite exclamation à côté, merde... Mais peu importe, Kurt le coupa.

« Oh tu sais, je crois que tu as déjà réveillé tout l'immeuble, mais moi j'apprécie, ça m'a servit à m'endormir tu vois... Je ne comptais pas te gueuler de la fermer de toutes façons, seulement te dire que j'étais impressionné.

\- Oh... Euh... Merci ? Mais je m'excuse quand même, je suis juste tout excité mais aussi plutôt tendu par rapport à ce soir..

\- Crois moi, tu n'as pas à être tendu, tu chantes magnifiquement bien. » Blaine fronça légèrement ses sourcils mais lui fit un signe de tête pour le remercier alors que à côté, Rachel poussa un petit cri si fort que Blaine l'entendu, interrogeant l'autre garçon du regard qui fit un geste de la main comme pour lui dire que ce n'était rien.

« C'est Rachel, elle couine toujours comme ça en dormant. » De nouveau Blaine fit un mouvement de tête, il n'était pas vraiment convaincu apparemment, mais Kurt reprit. « Quoi qu'il en soit, aussi belle ta voix soit-elle, tu ferais bien d'aller dormir un peu, tu vas être exténué sinon.

\- Oh, j'ai compris, c'était la ' gentille manière ' de me dire de la fermer en fait ?

\- QUOI ?! Mais non ! Blaine c'est n'importe quoi, je dis seulement ça pour ton bien être, moi j'aime bien t'entendre, sinon si j'avais voulu que tu la ferme, je me serais levé plus tôt pour le dire. »

Kurt ne s'était pas rendu compte de suite qu'il avait crié son ' QUOI ' mais du coup, il avait viré au rouge, tout comme Blaine qui avait parlé en riant mais qui semblait gêné dans le fond, quoi qu'il en soit, il y eut un long silence, de nouveau, le brun ne semblait pas croire le châtain, mais il reprit la parole.

« Mais t'as raison, je vais aller me coucher, bonne nuit. »

Il referma la fenêtre aussitôt, Kurt ne put pas répondre, du coup, il referma lui aussi, mais les deux laissèrent leur volet ouvert, la lumière de Blaine s'éteint rapidement mais Kurt put voir qu'une lumière éclairait quand même sa chambre, sûrement un ordinateur.

Le châtain soupira, retombant sur son lit mais bientôt, il vit débarquer Rachel.

« Kuuuuuurt ! Tu m'avais pas dit ! Ça explique tout !

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles Rachel ?

\- Arrête de faire semblant, tu peux me dire maintenant, Adam le soupçonnait, il n'avait pas tord apparemment, il te trouvait tellement distant depuis une semaine, pile quand Blaine est arrivé, c'est bizarre, non ? »

Kurt l'écouta parler alors qu'elle venait s'asseoir sur son lit, serrant son gros oreiller contre elle. Le châtain, les sourcils froncés, écoutait, donc comme ça elle parlait sur lui avec Adam ? Une raison de plus pour le détester... Enfin, qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ? Il le détestait au moins ? Non, bien sûr que non, c'était son ami quand même, un bon ami, il aurait même dû devenir plus, mais.. Il y avait Blaine maintenant, enfin non, non plus, arf, il s'emmêlait, mais Rachel le ramena sur Terre.

« Wouhou ! Tu penses déjà à lui ? Vous venez de parler, t'abuses...

\- Rachel, j-...

\- T-t-t-t-t, arrête de mentir Kurty, je te connais, t'aurais au moins pu me mettre au courant, je croyais être ta meilleure amie.

\- Mais-...

\- J'ai dis arrête ! On me ment pas comme ça à moi, j'ai tout entendu, et merci, il va se dire que je suis dingue à faire des bruits pareils dans mon sommeil, tu me le présentera ce soir ? Il a l'air vraiment gentil en fait, il n'est pas si rustre qu'on le pensait...

\- Vous le pensiez être rustre ? Rustre ?! Vraiment Rachel ! Donc, non seulement vous parlez sur moi dans mon dos, mais en plus vous parlez sur Blaine ?!

\- Bah, écoute, quand t'es partis vers lui le week end dernier, t'étais complétement gaga, tu ne le quittais pas du regard, alors on a parlé un peu, puis après on a un peu tous parler par messages sur facebook, c'est tout..

\- En plus vous faites des groupes de discussion sur moi ?! Merci l'amitié ! Puis quoi que vous puissiez penser, il ne se passe rien entre Blaine et moi, il n'est même pas gay !

\- Tu lui a demandé ?! » Rachel commençait déjà à se redresser, un grand air choquée sur le visage, mais Kurt lui envoya un regard si noir qu'elle perdit son air.

« Bah oui évidemment, ça fait une semaine qu'on se parle un tout petit peu, mais directement je lui ai demandé si il aimait les hommes ! Non mais réfléchis un peu Rachel...

\- Bah on sait jamais... » Elle avait sa moue boudeuse maintenant, et elle s'amusait à tripoter les coins de son oreiller, faisant soupirer Kurt.

« Bon, est-ce qu'il serait possible de dormir maintenant ? Blaine était pas dérangeant, il chantait bien, mais toi et tes conneries, c'est pas la même !

\- Hé ! Soit pas méchant non plus, j'ai rien dit de méchant sur ton crush, ne sort pas les griffes...

\- Ce. N'est. PAS. Mon. Crush. Sors d'ici maintenant.

\- Bah pourquoi tu n'es plus pareil avec Adam ?

\- SORS !

\- Ok ok, ça va, j'ai eu ce que je voulais, je vais aller le dire sur le groupe, bisou, à tout à l'heure. »

Kurt fulminait, ce qui semblait indifférent à Rachel qui passa une main dans ses cheveux tout défait avant de poser un baiser sur sa joue, de se lever et de retourner de son côté prendre son ordinateur portable, Kurt l'entendit pianoter dessus, il souffla de nouveau avant de se laisser retomber sur ses oreillers.

Blaine n'allait pas se coucher, non, il avait de suite prit son ordinateur portable, il avait branché son gros casque dessus et l'avait posé sur ses oreilles pour écouter les chansons en boucle, il écoutait tout avec attention, il chantait en même temps dans sa tête, fermant les yeux pour se concentrer mais aussi mieux retenir, il fit ça jusqu'à 05h00 où la lumière s'alluma de nouveau chez Kurt, Blaine jugea qu'il était temps et il ferma tout, enfin il se coucha, être un peu reposé quand même, mais il fixa son réveil pour 11h00.

A son réveil, Kurt eu le même réflexe que tous les matins depuis qu'il avait commencé à parler à Blaine à la fenêtre, il lançait un regard en direction de la fenêtre du brun, il lui avait semblé voir encore un peu de lumière qui éclairait sa chambre mais il n'était pas sûr, il ne s'était pas attardé, si oui, il aurait pu voir que Blaine était justement en train de tout éteindre pour se coucher, mais bref, il était toujours un peu énervé de la veille avec Rachel, cependant, il n'allait pas lui faire la tête pour ça, c'était sa meilleure amie et il n'aimait pas quand ils étaient loin l'un de l'autre, mais il fallait aussi avouer qu'elle pouvait être particulièrement énervante quand elle se mettait à déballer toute sorte d'absurdités...

Kurt n'était pas amoureux de Blaine, ils n'étaient même pas amis, puis dans le fond, à part son prénom, son nom et le fait qu'il aime la musique, Kurt ne savait absolument rien de lui. Malgré tout il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il se sentait attirer par cet homme, physiquement d'abord, parce qu'il fallait avouer que son cul était d'enfer, déjà pour commencer, puis il avait des yeux magnifiques, animés, Kurt avait toujours l'impression qu'il y avait une fête dans les yeux du brun. D'ailleurs, en parlant de la couleur de ses cheveux, il adorait toutes ces petites bouclettes, qui étaient coupés courtes à son arrivés, mais maintenant, c'était bien plus le bordel, ce n'était pas pour autant long, mais on voyait mieux les bouclettes.

Kurt se rendit compte qu'il était partit loin dans ses pensées, et en revenant à lui, il s'activa pour aller prendre une douche et s'habiller soigneusement, prenant un temps fou pour faire cela, le mettant de nouveau en retour, alors en partant, il attrapant un pancake de la veille qu'il grignota tout en courant pour aller au métro et pouvoir commencer sa courte matinée de travail.

D'ailleurs, il ne fit pas grand chose de bien à son travail, sa patronne le trouvait toujours la tête ailleurs, elle l'interrogea d'ailleurs plusieurs fois sur ce qui travaillait Kurt, mais il ne répondait toujours ' rien ', Adam le regardait d'un mauvais œil, il n'aimait clairement pas ce Blaine qui venait lui volait l'homme de ses rêves, enfin, il le retrouverait, il voulait Kurt, il aurait Kurt, peu importe ce qu'il doit faire pour ça et il allait régler le problème le soir même.

Quand Blaine ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir dormit du tout, ses yeux étaient explosés, mais il devait se lever pour encore répéter, au plus grand plaisir des voisins et de ses colocataires. Seulement, Blaine s'en fichait, il estimait qu'il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait, il était chez lui, il était 11h00 du matin, le bruit était autorisé, non ?

Mais il entendit frapper à sa porte de chambre, il soupira longuement, devant vraiment se tirer du lit pour aller ouvrir cette fois-ci puisqu'il verrouillait sa chambre à clé, à moins que...

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux... ? » De sa petite voix endormit, il adressa ces quelques mots à la personne derrière la porte qui ne répondit pas de suite.

« Blaine, il y a la fille d'à côté qui aimerait te parler, elle dit que c'est urgent, je la fais rentrer ? »

Blaine fronça ses sourcils, la fille d'à côté ? L'amie de Kurt là ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle lui voulait ? C'était urgent disait-il ? Mais n'importe quoi, qu'est-ce qui pouvait être urgent alors qu'ils ne se connaissent même pas ? Blaine n'était même pas présentable et Sam voulait la faire rentrer dans leur appartement, et dans SA chambre, non non non, ça ça n'allait pas être possible.

« Ben... Je suis pas trop prêt à voir quelqu'un là, tu ne crois pas que se présenter en boxer c'est pas vraiment correct ? Dis lui qu'on parlera ce soir, enfin... Si elle vient. »

Il n'y pas de réponse, mais à en juger par le bruit des pas lourds de Sam, il avait été à la porte annoncer ça à la jeune femme qui se permit visiblement d'entrer à en juger par le son de sa voix qui se faisait plus forte. Jusqu'à entendre frapper à la porte.

« Blaine, ouvre ! Je sais ce que c'est un garçon en boxer, j'ai un petit ami tout de même... Je dois te parler, au nom de la musique je te demande d'ouvrir !

\- Je te promet que j'ai essayé de la retenir, c'est qu'elle est nerveuse la petite...

\- Plaît-il ? Moi je suis petite ? On ne peut pas en dire autant de ta grosse bouche. »

Il y eu un nouveau silence, pendant ce temps, Blaine s'était dépêché de se lever pour enfiler un jean, un t-shirt et essayer de mettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux, toujours sans succès. Il se mit un coup de parfum puis alla jusqu'à la porte pour ouvrir à la jeune femme qui regardait le blond, les bras croisés, comme si elle était fière de ce qu'elle avait dit.

« Ah ! Enfin, Monsieur fait la star avant d'en devenir une. Bon, blondinet, tu nous laisse ? Merci ! »

Et elle rentra dans la chambre, s'invitant d'elle-même. Elle claqua la porte au nez de Sam et alla s'asseoir sur le lit défait du brun, sans aucune gêne, ce que n'appréciait pas vraiment Blaine mais il ne dit rien, croisant ses bras, les sourcils froncés.

« Désolée de te réveiller, mais je profite de l'absence de Kurt pour venir te parler, et je compte sur toi pour ta discrétion, je ne veux pas qu'il sache que je suis venue, il me tuerait... Donc, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe entre vous ? »

La question laissa Blaine perplexe, quoi ? Comment ça qu'est-ce qu'il se passait entre eux ? Il n'était pas au courant qu'il se passait un truc, il n'avait donc pas le droit de parler à son ami ? Puis pourquoi la discussion qu'ils allaient avoir devaient rester entre eux deux seulement ?

Il interrogea la petite brune du regard, la faisant lever le sien au ciel en soupirant.

« Tu es donc aussi aveugle que lui, bon sang nous ne sommes pas prêt d'y arriver...

\- Bon.. Hé, de quoi tu parles là ? Je suis juste devant toi, alors va droit au but parce que ça commence déjà à me gaver si tu veux savoir. Tu viens déjà comme ça chez moi, tu entres alors qu'on te dis non, tu t'invites dans ma chambre, tu prends mon lit et tu parles chinois là pour moi.

\- Rhô, hé ça va, détend toi un peu, ça ne va pas te faire du mal de te décoincer un peu, on dirait que tu fais partie de ces gars qui font les mystérieux, qui ne savent pas rire, ni rien, bonjour la bonne ambiance ici... »

Blaine préféra ne rien lui répondre parce qu'il allait gravement s'énerver autrement, et il n'avait pas envie de créer des histoires, ce n'était pas son genre, plus vraiment. Il attendit donc la suite, mais visiblement, la petite brun attendit que lui lui réponde, voyant qu'il ne disait rien, elle lâcha un nouveau soupire, plus long que le précédent, mais elle reprit la parole.

« Bon ok, tu ne veux pas me parler, j'ai compris... C'est vrai que je ne suis pas Kurt. Adam lui au moins il parle, il sourit, il rigole, il est même drôle e-...

\- Je rêve ou tu viens ici pour me raconter ta vie ? Je me fiche que machin soit drôle et moi pas, c'est quoi ton problème, sérieux...

\- Bah écoute, si on doit en venir à se fréquenter, je préfère avoir affaire avec quelqu'un qui sait ce que ' vivre ' signifie.

Pourquoi est-ce que toi et moi on en viendrait à se fréquenter ? Très franchement, je ne t'aime pas, enfin, je n'avais rien contre toi jusqu'à aujourd'hui mais quand je vois le genre de fille que tu es... Bah ça ne donne pas envie de te connaître ! »

Rachel ne semblait jamais avoir reçu de réflexion de sa vie car elle eut un air vraiment choqué, elle avait même une main posée sur le cœur, son visage s'était assombrit, les sourcils froncés, le regard noir, elle se leva d'un coup pour s'avancer vers Blaine qui la regarda, les sourcils haussés, bah quoi ? Il était franc, elle n'aimait pas les gens francs ? Ah bah ils allaient encore moins s'entendre dans ce cas.

« Mais alors toi ! Bon sang j'espère que Kurt... Han ! Me dire ça... A moi ?! Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que Kurt te trouve, tu es un être horrible, Blaine Anderson !

\- Bah quoi ? Je suis franc, désolé de ne pas faire semblant de vous aimer pour vous satisfaire majesté... J'ignorais que tu étais une petite princesse capricieuse qui veut avoir tout le monde à l'aimer, faire semblant ce n'est pas trop genre, puis sors de chez moi si je suis so horrible, tu aimerais que moi je débarque comme ça chez toi ?

\- Non ! Je n'aimerais pas ! Mais moi je peux me le permettre... Au revoir, Blaine. Et ne me dérange plus ! »

Le bouclé ne comprit pas tout à ce qu'il venait de se passer... Et est-ce qu'elle lui avait vraiment dit qu'il ne devait plus la dérange alors que là, c'est elle qui est venue le déranger ? Il la regarda faire de grands pas, la tête haute pour aller jusqu'à la porte qu'elle ouvrit d'un grand geste théâtral, Sam qui se trouvait toujours derrière, à écouter sursauta et se recula d'un coup, rougissant au regard de la brunette qui lâcha un petit ' mh ' en se retournant vers Blaine pour lui lancer un dernier regard avant de sortir de l'appartement.

« Il faudra me dire ce qui cloche avec celle là, complètement barge. »

Quand Kurt rentra du travail, tout heureux, il découvrit une Rachel énervée, attabla à la table devant son assiette de salade qu'elle ne semblait pas avoir touchée. Il perdit instantanément son sourire, appelant doucement la jeune femme qui ne réagit pas. Du coup il prit le temps de retirer sa veste qu'il accrocha à un dossier de chaise qu'il tira par la suite pour s'y asseoir, faisant face à son amie qui avait le regard fixé sur lui, du moins c'est l'impression qu'avait Kurt mais en se penchant sur le côté, il se rendit compte que le regard de son amie ne le suivait pas, alors il essaya de nouveau de l'appeler, d'une petite voix, mais la réaction de son amie qui se mit à crier le fit sursauter.

« QU'EST-CE QUE TU LUI TROUVE, KURT ?! Tu sais pas ce qu'il m'a dit ? Il m'a dit qu'il ne m'aimait pas ! Que j'étais dérangeante, juste parce que je suis rentré dans son appartement et sa chambre sans y être invitée, non mais il sait qui je sui-...

\- TU AS FAIS QUOI ?! »

Kurt n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, il avait essayé de se contrôler mais ça avait juste pété comme ça, il n'avait pas pu retenir, il était tout rouge, jusqu'à la pointe des oreilles, il s'était levé d'un coup, faisant reculer la chaise qui racla sur le sol, produisant un bruit très dérangeant pour les oreilles.

Rachel semblait réaliser ce qu'elle avait dit, et devant le regard noir de son ami, elle essaya de se resaisir, se redressant dans sa chaise, mais elle se semblait si petite face au regard de son ami.

« Eh bien j'ai été le voir... Je voulais voir ce que tu pouvais lui trouver et si il valait mieux que Adam, mais non ! Pas du tout, tu devrais garder Adam, lui il m'apprécie au moins et j-...

\- RACHEL ! C'est pas croyable, tu fais quoi là ?! Il n'y a absolument RIEN entre Blaine et moi, qu'est-ce que tu asété faire ?! Et comment ça tu es rentrée chez lui et dans sa chambre sans y être invitée ? C'est quoi ton problème ?!

\- J'ai-...

TAIS TOI ! Bon sang ferme là ! J'en ai assez de toi Rachel ! Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu te mêle de ce qui ne te regarde pas ?! Blaine et moi ne sommes même pas amis, mais il faut déjà que tu gâches tout ? Merci bien, vraiment, MERCI ! »

Il ne laissa même pas le temps à Rachel de répondre, il prit juste sa veste et sortit de l'appartement, tombant au même moment sur Blaine qui sortait, tout en enfilant sa veste, du moins il fit mine d'enfiler sa veste, mais Kurt avait bien saisit qu'il entendait en fait tout ce qu'il se passait dans son appartement à lui. Le châtain était toujours aussi rouge et encore plus en voyant Blaine qui le regardait. Mais le brun semblait gêné d'avoir tout entendu, il préféra ne pas en faire mention.

« Tu as mangé ? Je vais manger une pizza dehors, Sam est insupportable... Tu veux venir avec moi ? »

Kurt le regarda sans répondre pendant un moment, dans sa tête, il pensait à son poids, une pizza ça allait le faire grossir ça, et si il ne rentrait plus dans ses pantalons à cause de ça ? Oh puis tant pis, ça lui fera du bien. Il hocha la tête et se dirigea à l'ascenseur qu'il appela en appuyant sur le bouton.

Ils restèrent silencieux tous les deux, même dans l'ascenseur, ce que Blaine trouvait d'ailleurs très gênant, mais il ne savait quoi dire et il craignait d'énerver Kurt en disant quoi que ce soit, alors il gardait le silence, même le long du trajet jusqu'à la pizzeria au coin de la rue, ils s'installèrent à une petite table haute, s'asseyant chacun sur un des tabourets et enfin, Blaine prit la parole.

« Mh... Qu'est-ce que tu veux comme pizza ? Il paraît qu'ils en font des délicieuses ici, enfin, j'ai été voir sur internet, ils ont bonne réputation... » Il attendit une réponse de la part du châtain, mais il n'obtint qu'un petit ' mhf '. « Tu sais je ne t'en veux pas pour ton amie là... Tu n'as rien fais, c'est juste elle qui est folle...

\- Rachel n'est pas folle ! Elle est juste un peu fouineuse, et curieuse... Enfin, un peu beaucoup, mais ne dis pas qu'elle est folle.

\- D'accord, d'accord désolé, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, je voulais dire que oui, oui elle est très beaucoup, mais vraiment beaucoup fouineuse et curieuse. »

Il y eut un nouveau temps de silence, Kurt regardait la carte posée au mileu de la table, il semblait être en train de lire à quoi était les pizzas, surement en cherchait-il une à la salade pour en pas manger trop gras ? Blaine, lui, regardait le jeune homme, il semblait toujours contrarié, il avait tiré la mauvaise pioche, parle de son amie n'était visiblement pas la bonne idée, mais il se redressa, annonçant ce qu'il voulait.

« Je vais prendre la pizza cheeseburger là, avec un grand coca cola, mais un coca cola normal, pas light. Je te rembourserai après, je n'ai pas assez sur moi là...

Oh euh... Mais je t'invite, t'as pas besoin de me rembourser quoi que ce soit, disons que c'est notre premier rendez-vous ? »

...

 **A suivre..**

 **Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire, je vais essayer d'écrire la suite pour la semaine prochaine, peut-être que si j'ai le temps entre deux synthèses et les révisions je publierai deux chapitres la semaine prochaine !**

 **Pensez à laisser une petite review que je sache si l'histoire vous plait toujours ou pas ! ;)**


End file.
